Code Geass of Les Miserables
by Miki-chan13
Summary: A criminal on the run for stealing a loaf of bread. An officer determined to bring him to justice. A worker who dies for her child. A girl who knows nothing of the world. A young man who is torn between his friends and love. A young woman who knows only her own way. These stories intercept, creating one of the greatest stories of all, of revolution, death and love without measure
1. Prologue

Grey clouds blotted out the sun and rain pelted down, soaking anything and everything in reach. Lighting flashed briefly, followed by a low rumble.

Most were indoors, as so not to catch a cold. Here, disease could not be cured so easily. And yet, there were many others who were not only outside but couldn't go inside, even if they wanted to.

It was by the road. A group of people with barely any clothing on their backs were hacking away at stones. Their faces haggard and their eyes dull, they looked as though they were the living dead.

They were criminals on a chain gang.

_C-clang. C-clang. C-clang._

The sounds echoed through the air as the law-breakers continued to bang away at the rocks with their meager tools, and guards in uniforms of red and blue with black hats holding rifles loomed over them all. Their faces were hard and cruel, with fingers ready to pull the trigger at any moment should the criminals try something.

One of these officers stood out among the rest. Emerald green eyes colder than ice, curly brown hair, tanned skin, as well as black clothing and cloak set him apart from his paler, darker-haired and red and blue garbed subordinates. He was the head officer, the boss. Should someone ask the others what he was like, despite the different answers, one answer was consistent.

He was the Law.

He upheld every possible rule and regulation and came down hard on every criminal whom he had captured, even if said criminal had committed the tiniest crime possible. Stealing, killing, raping, it didn't matter. They were treated equally harshly.

Because he was the Law. And the Law is not lax on anyone.

The head looked down on the papers he was reviewing with a hard expression. He snapped his fingers, motioning a blue-haired guard with hazel eyes to him.

"What is it, sir?" he asked politely but cautiously.

"Bring me prisoner number 0, immediately," he ordered.

"Yes sir." The guard went off promptly.

A few minutes later, the guard returned with number 0. The criminal was almost bone thin with worn out clothing, almost albino pale skin, black hair well past his neck and over the upper part of his face and blank amethyst eyes. He was clutching a small cloth bag like it was gold.

"Your time has been served and you will begin your parole today," he informed the criminal.

His eyes flickered with surprise briefly.

"I trust you know what that means?"

"That I'm free," number 0 said softly.

The head suppressed a mirthless smirk. Just how naive was number 0?

"No!" he said, all humor gone, "you'll be getting your yellow ticket of leave! You are a thief-"

"I stole a loaf of bread."

"-you robbed a house!"

"I broke a window pane," number 0 said, his tone slowly becoming angry. "My sister and I were starving and I would gladly do what I did again, if it meant her living." he added defiantly.

"You'll starve again so that you finally learn the law."

The amethyst eyes narrowed. "I've had plenty of time to learn the law, especially since I've spent the last nineteen years under its most prominent dog."

The head showed no sign of annoyance but handed him the papers. And number 0 had no choice but to take them.

"Five years. You could have only suffered for five years, yet you continued to try and run,adding more and more time until you had spent another fourteen years, number 0." the head said in a flat tone.

"My name... is Lelouch Lamperouge," he said, voice almost shaking with indignation.

The head simply walked up so he could clearly look Lelouch Lamperouge in the eyes (which was a bit harder than he thought, he was nearly a head taller).

"And I, I am Suzaku Kururugi."

_"Do not forget my name, nor myself: number 0."_

* * *

Lelouch raised his head from the pool. The water was cold and sweet and clear. It quenched his thirst almost after a few helpings. Lelouch looked out from where he was standing. He was at a small farm just outside the city. There were only a few other laborers besides himself working there.

_I'm free._

It's what he should be thinking, but he didn't feel free, not in the least. He glanced at the yellow ticket in his hand. A constant reminder of what he went through for nineteen years. His fist gripped the ticket tightly, almost crushing it. Damn Kururugi, damn them all! They were supposed to up-hold the law, yet they allowed his dear sister and himself to nearly starve to death and then imprisoned him for trying to save her life!

The foreman called out for the laborers to collect their money for the day. Lelouch set down his tools and lined up. When he came up, he showed the foreman the ticket as customary and got his wages, which were-

"-is this a joke? I worked as hard as the others, but you barely gave me half of what they have!" Lelouch snapped, gesturing to the small amount of money in his hand.

One of the laborers stepped up defiantly, saying, "You're a criminal, it's there for anyone and everyone to see! Why should you get the same as us honest workers?"

With that, they filed out. Lelouch stared at the ticket in his right hand, the money in his left. He snorted humorously. So this is why. He was branded. Even now, he would be scorned and frowned upon. He gritted his teeth in frustration as he walked outside. He couldn't even go where he pleased, thanks to curfew.

* * *

He paid no attention to where he was walking, but he didn't care. Eventually Lelouch found himself looking up at an Abby. It was small and plain, yet it radiated homeliness. Tentatively, he opened the door, only to bump into someone. It was a woman wearing the garb of a Mother Abbess. Her hair was hidden under her cap and butter-yellow eyes looked gently at him.

"Come in sir, for you are weary and I don't believe you wish to stay out in the cold." Her voice was calm and melodious as she lead him inside. Lelouch didn't stop her.

He was seated at a table and chair. Beef stew, warm buttery bread, and cool water were served to him. He ate slowly, forcing himself not to go too fast, or he wouldn't get truly full.

"We may not have much here to offer, but what we have, we share gladly. For it is our way," she said softly, before leaving Lelouch to finish his meal and heading to the main chapel.

Lelouch gave a content sigh. It had been too long since he tasted hot food that actually had taste and could fill someone up. His gaze happened on the silverware in front of him and he remembered his "wages". These utensils were probably worth more than half his wage! Lelouch glanced around for a moment. No one was here...

He grabbed the utensils, loaded them into his bag and dashed out of the abbey, only to run smack dab into two guards, who promptly dragged him before the Mother Abbess. She eyed the scene calmly.

"What is the trouble, my sons?" she asked.

"This man has taken advantage of your kindness and stolen these from you, Mother Abbess!" the guard spat, pouring out the silverware from Lelouch's bag.

This was it. She would tell them what happened-

_And I'll be back under Kururugi's heel!_

The Mother-Abbess then headed to the inside and reemerged with not only the silver cup but the candlesticks as well and placed them, along with the discarded silverware, into the bag.

All three men held looks of confusion and shock. But the Mother Abbess just smiled. "You left so early, you forgot that I gave you these as well."

She then addressed the guards. "Release this man, for he has done no wrong, but I commend you both for trying to do your duties. May God's blessings go to you." She then nodded her head to them.

"Yes, Mother Abbess," they said politely before leaving.

Lelouch just stared in shock at her."Why?" he all but whispered.

She simply went to his side and gently tilted his chin upward so he could see the tops of the chapel. There were statues of the angels and apostles and in the center of them all, was the crucifix that Jesus had been nailed upon. She then tilted his head to face her, hand leaving his chin before positioning it a few inches away from his forehead.

"By the witness of the martyrs-"

She brought her hand down to his waist.

"-by the passion and the blood-"

She then crossed her hand up to the left and right of his shoulders.

"-God has raised you from the darkness-"

And her hand settled on his forehead.

"-and I have brought your soul to his venerable hands."

Lelouch said nothing but his eyes remained wide as he stared at the still smiling Mother Abbess. She then left him there, going back inside. He stared down at his bag and at his ticket.

_What have I done? Is this how low I've sunk? I've become what Kururugi saw me as: a mere thief in the night! Back then.._

Lelouch remembered all those years ago. His life, put simply, was an unwinnable war, the worst kind of hell. When he had stolen the bread that saved his sisters life, they took his name, his life and gave him a _number, _chained him up and left him for dead!

_All for a loaf of bread._

The Mother Abbess... He robbed her after she had given him food and shelter. She had every right to turn him in, for what he did was truly despicable. But she gave him the silver, even more of it and his freedom.

_She said I have a soul, but she barely knows me!_

The guilt and shame squirming in his heart was more painful than a blade (and he knew from experience how sharp a blade was). He looked up to the moon. The night was coming on now. And there, he made the decision.

_I will escape this world, the world of Lelouch Lamperouge. Lelouch Lamperouge is nothing now, another story must begin._

With that, he took out the yellow ticket, tore it up and left into the night.

* * *

_"We had reports of him going into the city but that's it. We can't find him anywhere, Officer Kururugi. I'm sorry."_

"So, he has not learned the law after all these years."

Kururugi looked up from the report, eyes flat with anger.

"I will find him and get him, even if I have to drag him back kicking and screaming. Make no mistake Lelouch Lamperouge, you can run all you please, but you can't hide forever, understand? I am the Law and the Law cannot and will not be evaded!"

* * *

I'm currently obsessed with Code Geass and Les Miserables though not as much as when I was working in the musical. I'll never let the script out of my possession, it's too awesome! That's also how I wrote this.

Oh, sorry for rambling! See in September, two of my seven siblings and I signed up from the high-school musical Les Miserables. I was in the chorus as a peasant, but I did get one of the few lines of actual dialogue in the musical. I yelled, "It's a runaway cart!" in "The Cart Crash". Anyways, this'll probably get done fairly quick because unlike Knight of Truth, I know exactly how this will end, making it easy to write.

StargateNerd beta'd this for me.

Looking back, I realized I made Suzaku way too cold and the goal for my story was to create the characters in such a way so that they reflected both the characters used and the characters represented. So expect new content in some of the other chapters. Maybe.


	2. At the end of the Day

The sun rose, signalling the start of a new day. People got out of their beds and put on their clothing. Only a few of them ate breakfast. They exited their homes for the day.

Many were dirt poor, each day simply making them older. Life was a war, with no one giving anything, and the righteous hurried past, heedless of children crying because of cold or hunger or both.

It was just another day nearer to dying.

Others were slightly better off. They had jobs at least. But the wages were pitifully low, with enough to last for a mere week. They would pay the land owner, the taxes and graft and graft until they couldn't stand. For it was the only way they could keep their families fed and under a roof.

Yet there was hope for each day. Faint but existent. They knew deep down something was going to happen soon. As tremendous as the waves crashing on the sand, like a storm about to break any second. A hunger in the land and hell to be paid.

* * *

"Have you seen the foreman?"

"Uh-huh, he looks so grouchy."

"Why is that?"

The woman who started the conversation pointed over to a thin woman with orange hair and lime-green eyes wearing a pale blue dress, apron and head-cover-er working away at her sewing.

"Fennette over there won't give him his way."

"You mean-!"

"That's right."

"If word get's out-"

"-she'll be sacked."

Shirley Fennette accepted the letter and opened it, reading it. Her eyes widened in horror. One of the workers, a skinny woman with dark green hair and indigo eyes wearing a pale red dress with a flower pattern, grey apron and head cover-er went over to her.

"What's that letter?" she asked.

"None of your business." Shirley replied

Whether for scorn or curiosity, she immediately snatched the letter out of Shirley's hands and read it.

_Dear Shirley, you must send us more money, your child needs a doctor, there's no time to lose._

The worker stared at Shirley with surprise, then disgust crossed her features. Shirley returned the look with a frown.

"Nina Einstein, give that back right now," She said in a low voice.

"And if I don't?" Nina asked, looking scornfully at her.

"So what if I have a husband and a child. There is no one here who can say that they have nothing to hide, especially you," Shirley said.

Nina's eyes widened, then a look of loathing settled on her features as she held the letter out of Shirley's way. Shirley then tried to grab for the letter, but Nina punched her in the stomach. Shirley countered by grabbing her shoulders and pinning her down. Nina bit at her arm as it tried to grab the letter and the red-head then slapped her face in retaliation, her fingers grazing the paper-

"Enough! Settle down this instant! This is a workhouse, not a circus!" A male voice barked out.

A young man with short black hair, amethyst eyes and black suit, top-hat and white tie had come in, immediately placing himself between the two workers. He helped them both up on their feet before turning to the foreman, a gangling looking man with white hair and black eyes, and oversee-er, a young woman with blonde hair, dark blue eyes and a grey dress.

"I leave you to solve this problem, I have many responsibilities and I cannot be troubled right now," he said before exiting.

The blonde woman addressed the workers, "So what's all this about?"

Nina then pointed at Shirley and angrily snapped, "She's been sleeping around!"

"What?!" Shirley's own gasp rang out, staring at Nina with shock.

"Don't bother hiding it! You have a kid in another town and you've been paying for her all these years! How else could you have supported her for so long?!" Nina's voice was escalating to a yell, attracting the other workers.

"I have a child and I pay for her, that much is true. But I have not sold my body to anyone! What proof do you have of me doing so?" Shirley snapped.

Nina then addressed the foreman and oversee-er. "Are you really going to let her work here? While we're working our fingers to the bone for our bread, she's been having her hands in the butter! What would Mayor vi Brittania say if he found out you kept allowing her to work here? We'd all be thrown out into the streets!"

The foreman looked at Shirley with disgust.

"Unacceptable. To think innocent Miss Fennette would do such things..."

"It's not true! She's lying!" Shirley protested vehemently.

The oversee-er looked disappointed. "I'm sorry Shirley, but we have to let you go. Wha if word gets out? Even if you haven't done this, it would create too much of an uproar. I'm truly sorry."

"But-!"

"On your way, girl. Now!" The foreman snapped, waving her away.

Shirley stared in horror before wordlessly collecting her things. She exited the workhouse.

* * *

Nina is designed as a scrappy, or a character that really isn't likable. True I don't like her much, but I pity with her. She's just a little girl who's scared of the Japanese and is a lesbian. No, this isn't sarcasm. You can see a lot when you put yourself in someone's shoes.

I hate that factory worker with a passion, barging in on someone else's business immediately making assumptions and she caused Fantine (the character Shirley portrays) to get fired, which-

Wait. No spoilers.

Also, top hats back then were made of beaver fur, thus very expensive. When you're the top dog, you're clothing reflects that.


	3. I Dreamed a Dream

Shirley flopped down in her chair. She was in the shabby house that was her lodgings. She gripped her hair in frustration and despair. What could she do? If she didn't get the money for her daughter, then she would die! What could she do? What could she do?!

Her hands covered her face, teeth gritting to the point of making her jaw ache as she wracked her brain. And during this, she remembered.

It was so long ago. She dreamed, back when hope was high and life worth living. She dreamed love would never die. She dreamed God would be forgiving. Back then, she was still a child by all rights. Young and unafraid, making, using and wasting dreams, with ransom to be paid. The world was a song that couldn't be unsung.

And then... it all went wrong.

Tears welled in her eyes as she remembered those happier times. It had been ten years ago. She had married a man when she had barely entered adulthood. His words soft, his voice gentle and his eyes kind, he lead her on with a beautiful life.

The summer after they married, it was no exaggeration on Shirley's behalf to say that it was the best time of her her life.

Then Autumn came, and he left her. He turned her dreams to shame after using her. But it didn't stop the pointless glimmer of hope that one day, her husband would come back to her and the three of them would live as a true family.

But she knew that would not be. There were so many dreams that could not be, storms that couldn't be weathered.

Tears fell from her eyes, cutting through the grim and dirt on her cheeks. Sobs chocked out from her throat as more tears fell. She couldn't believe that her life had been that way once before. All she could remember was the hell before her eyes, her ears.

Once upon a time, Shirley Fennette had a dream.

_But life killed the dream I dreamed._

* * *

I saw the trailer for the 2012 version of Les Mis and the _raw emotion_ in Anne Hathaway's voice as she sang... This was what someone on the rock bottom, who knew there was no earthly way to rise back up, looked and sounded like.

_I had a dream my life would be so different from this hell I'm living! _That line brought tears to my eyes, in both the trailer and the musical I was in.


	4. The Docks

Three men were walking down the length of the harbor. They had just come back from a long voyage at sea. One of them then noticed something very... interesting.

"Well well, is that perfume I smell? Think I'll drop my anchor in that harbor over there," he snickered, pointing to the place.

The second man inhaled deeply, grinning.

"I smell it too, even through this smoke."

"Even we, the sea dogs need a good poke every now and then," the third said, leering.

They came up to the source of the smell. A group of women in _very_ revealing clothing in _very_ suggestible positions. They wore dresses and clothing that either revealed the curve of their midriffs of showcased the upper part of their breasts, didn't even bother to try and hide their pantaloons, with colorful boas around some of their necks. They smiled sweetly at the men, waving them over. They all grinned, lust flaring in their eyes as they came over.

"Well gentlemen, let's see your money," the lead lady said, smile curving. She had nut-brown skin, golden eyes and bluish grey hair and wore all white.

They handed over their coins almost immediately after she said what she said. The young woman gestured to the others behind her. "Here, you have a very large choice of lovely young ladies in front of you. They can take anything you throw at them. Standing up, or lying down or any way at all."

During this, Fantine was walking aimlessly by them, not even noticing what was going on. Then, she bumped into someone.

"I'm so sorry-"

The person was an oldish woman with a strange red mark on her forehead, her pure white hair in a bun and pale yellow eyes as she petted Shirley's orange hair appreciatively.

"What pretty lock you have there, young miss. I would gladly pay for them," she said, grinning slightly.

"Please just leave me alone. And stop touching my hair!" Shirley said, shying away from her.

"Come now, I'll pay you handsomely for them. Everyone has a debt, do they not?"

Shirley flinch at her words as she remembered her daughter.

_It's just hair and the money will save her._

* * *

"Villeta, who is that over there?"

A man with a dark-brown Afro-ish hair, brown eyes, wearing a black vest over a red dress shirt, black pants and shoes asked the lead woman of the group.

"A former factory worker from what I've heard. She just sold her hair to that crow over there," Villeta gestured to the old woman going off, clutching the orange hair tightly in her hands. "She had a daughter that she sends any money she makes to her. She loves her very dearly."

"Is that so. There's always some man. It's saddening," The man said, frowning.

Shirley fingered the jagged ends of her hair, which now was cut like a pixie's. She held the money tightly in her hand. She would have to mail it soon.

"Excuse me."

Shirley glanced up, seeing the man gesture her to him.

"Won't you come along with me, please?" he asked kindly.

"Um-"

"Wonderful."

He slipped an arm around her shoulders, bringing her over to the others women.

"Wait wait wait!" She exclaimed, pushing away from him, only to bump into another woman, with curly dark blue hair, white dress and a pink and orange boa around her neck. She grinned, holding a wine bottle in her hand as she threw an arm around Shirley's shoulders.

"C'mon dearie, why the fuss? You aren't any grander than the rest of us. So what if you're at the bottom at the heap? You're with kindred spirits here!" she said, grinning.

Another woman came over and threw an arm over Shirley's other shoulder as well. "We make money in our sleep. It's the easiest way to to get cash!"

A sailor was leaning by the post, grinning at the women. The blue-haired woman smirked back at him.

"Well well. It looks like we have a customer. Shall you do the honors?" she smiled at Shirley, winking.

Shirley looked at the man as he leered at her.

"Ugh..."

* * *

"(Cough cough)!"

"Here," Rachael (the blue-haired girl) said as she slid a shawl over Shirley's shoulders. She had been coughing for quite awhile now, after the "session".

"Thank you," she said gratefully.

"We're all in the same boat here. What's the use of shunning one another?" she asked, as she opened a wine bottle and drank from it. Shirley followed her example, opening the bottle and lifting it to her lips, feeling the alcohol slip down her throat. This was actually... kind of nice, being in the presence of people who could sympathize with her. Sort of.

"What's with that nostalgic look?" Rachael asked, cocking her head.

Shirley simply shook her head, "It's nothing."

Rachael sighed as she sat down by her. "We've got so many callers, but they always leave so soon. With shirts on or shoes off, there's no difference," At that, a frown crossed her face. "Just as well they don't see our loathing."

Shirley placed a hand on her shoulder sympathetically. "I agree. Those men who come here, they don't even see it."

_They don't see that they are making love to someone dead._

"Hm? Well, it's another one of our regulars," Rachael said, setting down her bottle. Shirley looked in her direction. It was Nina, paying money forth to the man before going off with another woman.

Their eyes met for a moment, Nina's blank and reproachful. Shirley looked at her, pity in her gaze. Nina gritted her teeth before she went off with the woman.

Shirley got up, stretching her self. Then, another spasm rippled through her, causing her to cough again, only more violent than before and went on for much longer. Her breathe was ragged, her throat on fire and her chest was in excruciating pain. Suddenly, she felt something rise in her throat, clinging to its walls. Panic gripped her as she coughed desperately to get it out, finally getting it out as it spilled into her palm.

Blood.

_Oh God._

She wasn't even spared a moment for her horror as a man with spiky brown hair and eyes roughly grabbed her arm.

"Hey you! You're part of the whore house, yeah? I've got the money, now let's-"

"No, I don't want you!" Shirley snapped, trying to break away.

"Is this a trick! I'm not paying more, you know!"

"It's not, let me go!"

"You've got some nerve, you little who-"

POW!

Shirley's fist slammed into his face, knocking him onto the ground.

"I'll kill you, you bastard if you try that! Even a whore who's lost her pride won't be had by you!" Shirley spat, fury emitting from her.

"Shirley, are you okay?!" Rachael exclaimed coming to her side.

A few seconds later, two officers in red and blue, along with Suzaku Kururugi arrived.

"What has happened here?" he asked.

"He-" Rachael began but Suzaku cut her off.

"Not from you. Who knows what sorts of lies you'll bring up? I will hear it from the one who saw it happen."

With that, he turned to the man.

The man smirked as he lazily walked over to the inspector's side.

"Can you believe it, Kururugi? I was just walking around when this bitch attacked me! See?" He gestured to the mark on his face.

"Liar!" Rachael snapped, hovering protectively by Shirley's side.

"She will answer for her actions, I assure you." Suzaku said sternly. He snapped his fingers, motioning the guards over to Shirley. Rachael tried to stand between them but she was roughly pushed aside, hitting the ground hard. Shirley felt sick with horror as she collapsed to her knees.

"Please, please don't do this. I have a child who's sick and I need to send her money! I beg of you, she's not even a decade old! If I cannot pay-!"

Suzaku waved her off.

"Save your breathe, your explanations and your tears woman. Do you think I haven't heard excuses like your own for the past twenty years? Honest work. Just reward. That is the obvious path to take, and the best way to please the lord."

Shirley's eyes became large with despair and she clutched her head tightly.

"I believe her."

They turned to see Lelouch come up to them.

"A moment's time, Kururugi. I believe this woman's tale." he repeated, walking to her side. The guards quickly moved aside.

"But sir-!" Suzaku protested.

"Are you blind, Kururugi? This woman needs a hospital, not a prison."

"But sir-!"

"I cannot allow her life to end here, like this," he said softly, helping Shirley to her feet. Kururugi nearly twitched. He couldn't believe that such a respectable man could believe someone like this!

"Please explain, how did you come here?"

Shirley gave him a rueful smile.

"Now you care? It's bad enough my dignity's non-existent. You allowed me to be sacked by your foreman and over-seer. You were there and you turned me aside." she said.

Lelouch's eyes widened as he took this in. Shirley's voice then became almost a whisper, her arms wrapping around herself.

"I never did no wrong."

_What have I done?_

"My daughter's close to dying."

_An innocent?_

"If there's truly a God above-"

_If I had known-!_

"-he'd let me die in her place. I know it."

There was a silence for a few minutes before Lelouch turned to Rachael. "There is an Abby a few blocks from here. Take her to there and tell the Mother-Abbess that Mayor vi Brittannia sent you."

"Of course!" Rachael nodded before going to Shirley's side and supporting her as they began walking.

_In his name, my task has now begun._

I will see it done." Lelouch vowed. Kururugi nearly lost his always solid footing.

"What?! But sir-!" Suzaku protested.

"I will see it done!"

"BUT SIR-!"

"I WILL SEE IT DONE!" Lelouch's voice matched Suzaku's volume as he glared down at him.

* * *

Okay, first of all, the blue-haired girl was the girl Lelouch made make all those marks on the wall. I like the name Rachael and I thought it suited her. And the man is obviously Tamaki. I like the guy, he gives comic-relief with his ever-changing attitude as a suck-up to Zero. The old woman was the nun who used C2 to get rise of her code.

Anyways, the whore's and the pimp's (Ohgi) are also based on the outfits in the musical I was in. They are the clothing references.

"I never did no wrong" is supposed to be like that.

The reason that Suzaku (Javert) didn't listen to Shirley (Fantine) was because back then, women were constantly being associated with sin. It's unfair and incompletely stereotypical but it was like that way back then, unfortunately.


	5. The Cart Crash

"Why did you do that, sir?" Kururugi asked after they had departed from the docks.

"She was clearly sick and in need of help. It would have been wrong to turn away," Lelouch replied.

"She could have been lying. I've seen plenty of prostitutes say that they have children who needed them."

Lelouch looked at Kururugi, expression serious. "Even if she had lied back there, I would have helped."

"Why?"

Lelouch stopped walking, turning to face Kururugi completely The seriousness in the mayor's eyes took Kururugi off guard for a moment but he regained it immediately.

"Why wouldn't I help someone who is clearly suffering, has hit rock-bottom, and has been turned away? The least I could do was show her some kindness."

"... people are not so easily changed by kindness."

Lelouch frowned softly, remembering the Mother-Abbess.

"I wasn't looking to change her."

"Sir, I simply don't want scum like those others at the docks to take advantage of your kindness," Kururugi protested.

"And I thank you for your concern. But it's truly fine, Kururugi," Lelouch said gently, laying a hand on his shoulder.

"If you say so, sir..."

* * *

"Look out!"

"It's a runaway cart!"

Those two sentences sent the people on the streets screaming and running for their lives as the cart ploughed through, threatening to crush anyone careless enough to get in it's way. Unfortunately there was a man with wavy grey hair and glasses who was too slow, or rather too distracted, to move out of the way and the cart crashed into his body. It skidded across the street with the man underneath it for a yard or two before coming to a stop. The man was groaning in pain, his face and clothes smeared with blood and his glasses lay crushed a few feet back.

Lelouch, Kururugi and the blue-haired officer came to the scene just a moment ago, faces showing the same expression of surprise. Shaking it off, Lelouch stepped forward "Is there anyone here who will please help me get him out?" he asked the on-lookers. But they all shrank away, fear, despair and mute acceptance that the man beneath the cart had no chance of getting out and living on their faces.

"I see."

With that, Lelouch quickly took off his hat and his coat, laid them neatly on the ground and went up to the cart, looking over it. Then, he set his hands beneath the cart by the man.

"Cardemonde, go." Kururugi ordered, snapping his finger to motion him forwards. Cardemonde went to the cart to help get it off, but his help was not needed for that.

For Lelouch had pulled the cart off the man! Cardemonde grabbed the man and pulled him from under the cart. Lelouch collapsed by the cart, it falling back into its former place with a crash, (not on him) wincing at the strain of his arms. The on-lookers stared in shock and awe at their mayor.

"He's so strong!"

"How could he have done that?"

"Our mayor is awesome..."

Lelouch sighed as he got back up and glanced at Cardemonde and the man. They stared at him in total shock. The formally bespectacled man recovered first as he spoke to him, "There really are no words for what you have done. If I wasn't already agnostic, I would call you God-sent."

The on-lookers went to his side and helped the man up and take him to his home. Lelouch smiled faintly. Thank goodness that that man was o-

"You... I don't believe it."

Lelouch glanced over at Kururugi, whose face was painted with surprise and... recollection.

"You're so strong, but so thin... you remind me-" At that, Kururugi looked down. "Forgive me sir, I couldn't possibly-"

"Just speak your piece, Kururugi, I insist." Lelouch said.

Kururugi looked hesitant but he began to speak.

"You remind of a prisoner, who ran away before his parole was done. I've been searching for him for ten years now. And just this morning, we captured him again. He denies it, but I know it was him. The law cannot and will not be evaded. This just proves I'm right. And now," at that, smugness traced his features, "He shall know the law, as he should have ten years ago. Today, marks the capture of Lelouch Lamperouge!"

_!_

With that, Kururugi and Cardemonde left Lelouch there. Lelouch stared down at his left wrist, where the mark of _0 _was branded by fire onto the skin.

_This man they have caught, Kururugi thinks it's me. If I speak, I will be back under Kururugi's heel! I would leave the workers under me without a leader, without anyone to guide them! And why should I save this man? What has he ever done for me? But if I stay silent...!_

_What do I do? What do I do?!_

Lelouch clenched the area at his heart, where the familiar squirming of guilt and shame entwined.

_Will my identity, until I die, be nothing more than a lie?_

The statues on the chapel, as well as Jesus on the cross flashed in his mind, along with the Mother-Abbess's words to him.

_"-I have delivered your soul to his venerable hands."_

_..._

_No. NO!_

_If I stay silent, how could I ever face my men or myself again? Those ten years ago, I promised myself to God. How could I think to condemn this man, who might have those who love him, to my punishment?_

_Who am I?_

* * *

The townspeople had gathered in the courtroom, to here the final verdict to the man known as "Lelouch Lamperouge". The man's family was watching close by, his wife mute with horror and his daughter in tears. The judge addressed the people and the accused.

"We have concluded that this man, Lelouch Lamperouge, is-"

"Wait!"

Lelouch ran into the court room, breathless. The court and the people looked surprised at this. The family looked a bit more hopeful Kururugi was absent. Lelouch glanced at the young man who was being guarded. He had dark, long hair and violet eyes, dressed in fine black clothing with no tie. Lelouch could see why they might have mistaken this man for himself.

"Mayor vi Brittannia, what are doing here?" The judge asked respectfully.

"This man bears no more guilt of being Lelouch Lamperouge than anyone here.. except one." Lelouch said.

Murmurs brook out at this. Then who was Lelouch Lamperouge? And how did their mayor know?

"How do you know this?" the judge asked.

Lelouch closed his eyes for a moment, taking in a deep breath before he spoke the words, loud and clear for all to hear and understand.

"Because... I am Lelouch Lamperouge, prisoner number 0!" With that, Lelouch rolled up his sleeve, revealing the _0_ on his arm to the judge, then to the court. The crowd let out a collective gasp. They couldn't believe it. This kind man, the best mayor they ever had, was an escaped convict?!

"If anyone wishes to stop me, they are free to," Lelouch said. but no one stepped forth.

"..go." a single calm voice said.

That single statement then broke out into several more voices from the people.

"Hurry! You've got to run!" the over-seer exclaimed.

"Get out before more guards come!" the man from the docks snapped.

"Escape while you have the chance!" Rachael cried.

"Please hurry, sir!" even guards urged him on.

The prisoner leaned to his side. "Go. you have something you still have to do, right?"

Lelouch stared at the people who urged him on. Unbelievable...

"With that, Lelouch Lamperouge rushed out of the court room.

* * *

To this day, Cardemonde was not ashamed to admit that as soon as he gave the report and was dismissed, he ran like the wind away from the inspector's office.

It was like a storm broke out in there.

"THAT SON-OF-A BITCH! ALL THIS TIME, HE'S BEEN UNDER MY NOSE! I'VE BEEN SEARCHING FOR HIM FOR TEN YEARS AND HE WAS RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME?!" Kururugi roared, rage and hatred in his eyes.

Kururugi's fist slammed onto his desk, leaving it in splinters. Then he kicked his chair, leaving it welded into the wall. He stopped himself, gasping for breathe from his yelling.

_I have to get him, before he escapes again! I am the Law, and Lelouch Lamperouge will pay dearly for deceiving the Law!_

* * *

The man who was under the cart was Lloyd, and the man accused of being Lelouch was Sir Dash (See Renya of the Darkness).

Okay, the part where the people urged Lelouch to escape was mine, but it's not hard to imagine. He's been their mayor for ten years and very good at his job, coupled with the fact that his crime really wasn't that heinous.

For those of you who may criticize me for exaggerating Kururugi's strength, I'm pretty sure I'm not. So there.

Oh right, in the musical I got the "It's a runaway cart" line! Did I already mention that? (checks first chapter). So I did. Well I'm not removing it.


	6. Fantine's Death

Shirley smiled serenely as she looked out the window in her room. She as brought to the Abby a few hours ago and placed in tender care. She was in a cozy room with a bed with a soft mattress and wool blanket, a wooden chair on one side of the bed and a bucket (already filled with bile and blood) on the other side, and a closet for linens.

Lelouch and the Mother-Abbess entered the room. Lelouch bit his lip hard enough to almost draw blood as he saw Shirley. It was his fault, his fault...

"Darling, it's so cold out, come in. You've played the day away and now it's time for bed," she said dreamily as she stretched out her hand for her "child".

The Mother-Abbess took Shirley by the arm and guided her back to her bed, draping the covers over her. She then slipped a rosary into her hands and exited the room, nodding at Lelouch as she passed him.

Lelouch crossed to her side, sitting on the chair next to her.

"Shirley. Shirley," he said, gripping her shoulder so she would look at him. His eyes held nothing but determination as he looked at her. "Our time is running short, but I promise I will look after your child."

"Look," she whispered, smiling, "the children are playing. My little darling..."

"Be at peace. Your daughter will live in my protection. She will want for nothing, and no harm shall ever come to her." Lelouch vowed.

"You... you sir, you are-" suddenly, Shirley twitched and began coughing, palm on her mouth.

Lelouch quickly took off his top hat and put it to her mouth and she vomited out the contents of her stomach into the beaver-fur item. When she finally stopped, Shirley laid back on her pillow.

"Sorry," she said sheepishly. Lelouch gingerly set down the hat at the foot of the bed. "It's fine. That hat was just for show," he replied. "What I meant to say was that you sir, are a saint, through and through," Shirley said softly.

Lelouch said nothing, face showing pain. _Don't call me that. I was the one who made you like this! _With that, he slowly got up and crossed the room to leave. Before his hand settled on the door knob, Shirley spoke again.

"Take my hand... it's so cold. Please," she said faintly. Lelouch then crossed the room to her side and took her hand into his own, rubbing it gently. "Don't worry, I'll keep you warm," Lelouch promised, absently placing a kiss on the hand as he continued to rub them.

"I.. I give my child to your keeping."

"Take shelter from the storm."

"For God's sake, stay by my side until I'm asleep and... and tell her... tell her that I love her more than anything... and... and that I'll see her... when I... wake..."

With that, after so much suffering, Shirley Fennette died, a serene smile on her face. Lelouch closed her eyes and slumped in his chair. If only he had known this were to happen, he would have been able to save her. If only he had known... if only he had known!

For the first time in years, tears spilled from his eyes, trickled down his cheeks and fell. He bowed his head and buried it into his arms, propped up by the bed, overcome by the emotion in his heart.

"You had plenty of time to run, yet you wasted it, crying over a _slut._"

Kururugi entered the room, glaring scornfully at Lelouch. The raven-haired man stiffened as he crossed the room and grabbed his shoulder, grip painfully tight. "Let's go, _Mayor vi Brittannia," _Kururugi sneered the title.

"Kururugi, before you chain me up like a slave again, I have something I need to do: this woman leaves behind a child, and I am the only one who can intercede," Lelouch said, without even turning to face the brunette. "I'm begging you; all I need is three days and then I will come back to you and be under your heel once more. You have my word."

Kururugi stared at him incredulously. "You're joking, right? I've spent _ten_- _fucking_- _years_ searching for you! I'm not about to let you escape me again! People like you never change! The moment I let you go, you'll stab me in the back!" Kururugi spat.

Lelouch said nothing but bent over for a moment. Then, with reflexes even he could be proud of, Lelouch slammed the top hat filled with the vomit onto Kururugi's head, past his chin. A bellow that would put a wounded hippo to shame came from under the hat. Lelouch then tackled him into the linen closet and locked the door. He was about to go to Shirley's side before he then grabbed the chair and rammed it under the door knob.

Lelouch looked at Shirley's form which still smiling peacefully, even through all of the hoopla that just commenced. Kururugi banged on the door angrily.

"This I promise you-"

"THERE WILL BE NOWHERE YOU CAN ESCAPE FROM ME!"

Your child will live in my care-

"NO MATTER WHERE YOU RUN-"

"-and I will raise her in the light."

"NO MATTER WHERE YOU HIDE-"

"I swear to you, Shirley Fennette-"

"I SWEAR TO YOU, LELOUCH LAMPEROUGE-

_I will be there._

With that, Lelouch crossed the room, leaving behind the roaring Kururugi and sleeping Shirley. It was only when he had left the Abby, went to the tree where he hid his extra money and the silver from ten years ago, trade clothes with a farmer and make his way to the inn where Shirley's daughter was that he realized that there had been a bucket on the other side of the bed.

He face-palmed at this.

* * *

You can clearly see where my stuff is in this.

Shirley's death in the anime broke my heart. It wasn't just her death, but Lelouch's desperation when he tried to save her and the tears coming down his face that hurt me so much. And his scream...

Top hats were really expensive back then because they were made out of beaver fur and there weren't that many beavers back then. During one of the dress rehearsals, Jeff (the one who played Valjean) dropped his hat when he went over to Fantine's side. Our director, Mr. Holson really liked that, so it stayed.

Javert is the king of Buzz-kills.

R.I.P Top hat, chapter 2 - chapter 6.


	7. Little Cosette

A inn sat on the roadside, not too big, not too small and it had a nice, cozy feeling...

Inside, the first room you would see had tables and chairs, as well as a door leading to the next room, which was furnished just like the first room, only it had doors leading to either the kitchen or the upstairs rooms. And in this particular room, was a little girl with sandy brown hair in pigtails, light lavender eyes and a worn out black dress. She was sweeping the floor and softly singing.

"There is a castle on a cloud

I like to go there when I sleep

Aren't any floors for me to sweep

Not in my castle in the sky."

After the sweeping was done, the little girl put the broom back in it's proper place, brought out the feather duster and proceeded to dust any dust, cobwebs or flakes of dead skin away, all the while singing her song.

"There is a lady all in white

Holds me and sings me a lullaby

She's soft to see and soft to touch

and she says "Nunnally, I love you very much."

After finishing the dusting, Nunnally placed it back in its proper place as well. She then twirled on her too-big shoes, caught up in her dream.

"I know a place where no one cries

Crying at all is not allowed

Not in my castle on a cloud-"

"And what pray tell, are you doing here, little lady?" a woman with long straight black hair, green eyes and a dark blue dress with short-sleeved jacket and black sash around her waist snapped as she appeared right behind the little girl, seemingly out of nowhere.

Nunnally squeaked in surprise at this and she toppled over onto her back.

"I was just finishing up my chores, Miss Kaguya!" Nunnally said quickly, slowly inching away from the woman. She knew all too well what she was like when angered.

Kaguya as she poked Nunnally's forehead harshly.

"You had better not be lying, you good-for-nothing worm. That mother of yours sends me a rotten ten francs for all we've done! What's that going to buy, tell me that!" she snapped, the poking turning to a punch to the head.

Nunnally remained silent as she massaged her bruised forehead. Madame Kaguya then threw a bucket at her, which the little girl caught with difficulty.

"Now go draw some water from the well! Honestly, why did we take you in the first place? At your best, you'd do an adequate job, but that's it! Like mother like daughter, I suppose... Kallen dear, come to mother!"

A girl a few years older than Nunnally with straight red hair and turquoise eyes wearing a lovely blue dress came to Kaguya. Kaguya smiled fondly at the girl, smoothing her hair back.

"See? What did I tell you? You look wonderful in that dress. There are still girls who know how to behave and know what to wear and I say 'thank goodness for that'!" with that, she shooed Kallen off.

"Still here, Nunnally? Your tears will do you no good! I said to get that bucket full of water!"

"Please don't send me out there," the little girl sounded like she would cry, "it's dark and cold-"

"Enough of that, or I'll forget how to treat you nicely! I'm Kaguya Reed and I never ask twice!"

Nunnally winced at the volume of her voice before picking up the bucket and walking hesitantly to the door.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WAITING FOR, ME TO COME AT YOU WITH A SWITCH?! GET GOING!" Kaguya yelled.

Nunnally then ran out the door as fast as her legs could carry her. Kaguya sighed, rubbing her temples wearily.

"I swear to God I'll eat that girl one of these days."

* * *

She pulled up the bucket of ice-cold water from the well. Ice-chips floated in the water and the liquid that splashed on her hands and dress froze over, turning the flesh bright pink. Nunnally shivered violently as she struggled not to drop the bucket to warm her hands. She hurried back to the inn as that she could get warm.

Then, she heard a twig snap from behind her. Her heart began thudding in her chest as she walked faster. The footsteps sped up. She then abandoned all caution and threw the water behind, running for her life back to the inn. She tripped over a stone, tumbling into the snow. Sharp pain went up her ankle.

"Ow..." she whimpered, tears freezing down her cheeks.

"Child, what are you doing out here?" a gentle voice asked.

Nunnally looked up to see a young man with short black hair, amethyst eyes and a brown coat and hat and a knapsack over his shoulder looking down kindly at her.

"I was- I was just getting some water. Miss Kaguya told me to. she tells me to do a lot of things. And the only time she doesn't tell me what to do, Mister Dietard tells me to." Nunnally babbled out before she could stop herself.

The man frowned at that.

"Why? Doesn't she have servants or helpers to do that for her?" he asked.

"No, just me, I guess. And if I don't, she takes a-" at that, Nunnally went silent.

"... come with me."

"Huh?"

"I'll explain what happened out here and I'll make sure they won't hurt you," he said kindly as he smoothed out her hair.

* * *

Yeah, I've been having trouble with the PC at my mom's place and I have quite the work load. The up-dating will slow down but I'll still get up these chapter.

So Cosette is Nunnally, Eponine is Kallen Madame Thenardier is Kaguya and Thenardier is Dietard. Also, the reason that Nunnally was saying all those thing to Lelouch is because she's only a child of seven.


	8. The Innkeeper's Song

People had now begun to come into the inn at a quicker clip. The smells of body odor, hot food and candles filled the room as people talked, laughed, called for more food and some were starting up quite a bit of racket as the people were getting drunk.

And while this was going about, a shrewdly dressed man with blond hair tied on a pony-tail, dark blue eyes and a crooked smile cordially sat down some more people at a table.

"Come please, sit down right here and make yourselves at home. I'll be certain to make sure all of your needs are met," he said, eyes sparkling with a smile.

The people around who had received the same treatment smiled at this.

"He's such a good man."

"How many inn-keepers or land lords do you hear say that?"

"I know!"

"It's definitely worth my money."

Diethard Reed smiled broadly at this. It didn't take much for people to warm up to him. All he had to do is doll out charm and be absurdly nice is that's all it took. One of the men then raised his voice above the hubbub.

"I propose a toast! To Diethard Reed!" he yelled. The people cheered as they raised their glasses as well.

"He's the servant to the poor, the butler to the great!" more cheers.

"He's a comforter!"

"He's a philosopher-"

"-and life-long mate!"

Diethard beamed. Dumb-asses, all of them! They didn't even see it, the ruses, the food, the fake personality. He glanced over, seeing a woman devour another a sausage. "Food beyond compare", she had said.

_Yeah_, Diethard suppressed a smirk, _for a combination of horse's kidney and cat's liver_!

Another man came in. Diethard then immediately went to his side, smiling cordially.

"Come here sir," he put a hand on the man's shoulder kindly (then snatched the expensive looking watch hanging out of his pocket), "unlace your boots, hang up your coat and make your self at home!" he said, guiding him to a chair. The man smiled gratefully as he paid Diethard for food and he leaned back in his chair.

_Sucker._

He then turned to another man who was leaving that night.

"All right my dear man, I'll be collecting your pay now," he said all business like.

"Okay, how much do I owe you, sir?" the man asked, opening his purse up for the money.

"..."

"! Eesh, all right..." the man then pulled out a large sum of money and handed it to Diethard before leaving.

_It can't be helped. I charge two percent for looking in the mirror twice and three percent for keeping the window shut. You looked in the mirror no less that eight times__ and had the window shut all of yesterday and the night you came here._(What? One of the people he was housing could very well be a sadistic murderer in disguise, waiting to kill him and his wife in a number of unpleasant ways and steal them blind; it never hurts to constantly survey his customers.)_ Not that anyone needs to know, of course. It's only a little bit for each customer, but it gross quickly and they don't even have the slightest clue.  
_

"Hey, you want a drink?!" the drunken party yelled over to Diethard.

He smiled playfully, "Why not?" and joined them.

* * *

Kaguya sighed at her husband's antics. She didn't complain about the money; she was the one who helped him the most with his schemes and scams alike. She took a deep gulp of alcohol, feeling the liquor burn down her throat in a pleasant rush. It wasn't pleasant tasting, but it at least would dull her negative emotions.

Once upon a time, Kaguya dreamed she would meet a prince. That they would fall in love, get married and live happily ever after with money that never ran out and everything she could ever have at her fingertips.

Ahh, how cruel life could be!

She didn't meet a prince, but she met Diethard. His crooked smile, deep voice and mannerly ways had her falling head over heels for him. They got married and he took her to the inn he ran and showed her everything in it. They had now lived there for over ten years. Now that all that time had passed, her emotions had cooled down quite a bit since then.

It was hard to believe that she once almost worshiped him. It was hard to believe that she once looked forward to waking up to see the new day. Seeing him like this, she saw his true self. And his true self wasn't even worth her saliva. All of those years, all those words, meant little more than shit. And he thinks he's charming and quite the lover, but after bearing his children (three of them), she knew that there really wasn't that much downstairs.

Truly a sick twist on her life! How had she lasted this long with such a man?!

"Another toast! To the owner of this fi-i-i-i-ne establishment and his beautiful wife!" a man from the drunken part slurred loudly.

Diethard raised his glass along with them, smirking. Kaguya gave a huff and raised her glass (_Raise it up the master's ass,_ she thought), returning the smirk.

"EVERYONE RAISE A GLASS: TO THE MASTER OF THE HOUSE!"

* * *

In the book, Md. Thénardier more or less worshiped her husband. in the musical, they made her more distasteful of him. They also made the two more comical to provide some laughs int he musical, since in the book they were pretty dark.

Also, they had five children int eh book, not just Eponine and Gavroche. but they don't even mention Gavroche's connection to the Thenardiers.

Anyways, the guy who played Mister Thenardier in the play I was in actually shaved the top part of his head of his own free will to play the old con. He didn't have to; it wasn't required; but he did it to get into character. What a guy. I felt the top of his head. It felt weird.

Anyways, I plan to finish this story before the day Les Mis comes out. So after this, I'll have twenty-five chapters to write in about less than two weeks. Wish me luck!


	9. The Bargain

After the people had left (the drunks carried out by others), came a knock on the door. Diethard went right up to it and opened it up, revealing Nunnally; and behind her, a pale man with black hair, amethyst eyes and brown clothing.

"Are you the owner of this establishment?" he asked in a clipped voice.

Diethard paled. _A tax collector! They found me out! _was almost immediately his first thought when hearing the man's voice, but then he took in account his clothing. Definitely not tax-collector clothing. He quickly gathered his composure and smiled as he always did.

"That I am, good sir. What can I do for yo-"

At that moment, he was face-palmed out of the way by Kaguya, who waggled her eyebrows shamelessly in a flirting matter at the man, face clearly projecting her thought.

_Hello there, handsome._

"Come in, good sir! May I take your coat, make yourself at home! Have a drink! Or perhaps you'd like a nibble-"

"I found this child outside, alone and fearful," he said in the same tone, holding Nunnally to his side gently. Nunnally looked fearful at Kaguya, shying to the man's side.

"Er-"

"I would like to stay here for the night. Just one." he continued in the same tone.

Diethard went up to the man, gently pushing Kaguya to the side. "Of course sir. But our other rooms have been filled for the night, so all we have are the wedding suites and those are-"

The man then handed Diethard the amount of money required. "I saw the prices."

Diethard took the money quickly before showing the man to his room.

After that, Kaguya turned to Nunnally, glare on her face.

"And where the hell have you been? I asked you to get water yet you came back with nothing!"

_But an extremely handsome devil._ Her mind finished.

"But-but-"

"No buts! Now get out of my sight or I'll give you a reason to cry!" she spat.

Nunnally needed no more prompting as she ran to her room.

* * *

Lelouch rose from the bed, stretching his limbs out. It was a fairly decent night. He got a good-enough sleep and he felt well rested. After making the bed and putting his regular clothing back on, he went downstairs-

-only to hear shouting.

"I told you not to go near my stuff, especially Megumi!" Kallen yelled at the brunette while holding a doll with black hair and a red dress.

"I-I just-" Nunnally said in a soft voice, looking like she was going to cry, but the other girl was not moved.

"I don't care! Don't. Touch. My. STUFF!" she snapped, punctuating each word by slapping her face.

Lelouch gritted his teeth, willing himself not to go up to that brat and slap her. Instead, after the little demon had stormed off, he went over to Nunnally's side, gently wiping away the tears that were starting to spill down from her eyes with a pale green handkerchief. Nunnally was surprised by teh gesture but welcomed it, trying to stop sniffling.

"Here."

With that, Lelouch gently guided the child to the table he was sitting at. He then took out a parcel from his bag and handed it to Nunnally.

"This is for me?" she asked hesitantly.

"Of course. I bought it just for you." he replied.

Nunnally unwrapped it, revealing a blue-haired doll with pink eyes, yellow dress and a sweet smile. Nunnally's eyes widened and she beamed.

"Wow, she's beautiful! Is she really mine, sir?"

"As I've said before, of course," Lelouch smiled at her.

Nunnally hugged the doll to her tightly, giving a happy giggle. Just then, Diethard came down the stairs as well. He sat at the table by Lelouch. He glanced at Nunnally with an irritated look, but Lelouch quickly addressed her.

"Nunnally, could you go and play for a little bit?"

"Eh?"

"You heard him, now shoo," Diethard barked, waving her away. Nunnally quickly made herself scarce, clutching her very first gift to her chest. Diethard then turned to Lelouch.

"So what is it you wanted to talk about?" he asked.

"Shirley, Nunnally's mother... has died. She asked me to take Nunnally and raise her." he said shortly.

Diethard looked surprised for a moment and when he spoke, his tone was laced with false sincerity.

"How awful... and dear Nunnally can't even remember her own mother now, you see. But.. but how can you ask this of us?"

At that, his voice seemed to break as he walked over to Nunnally's side, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"For... for five years, we've fed her, clothed her and treated her as one of our own. One of our own, sir!"

_And beat her and insulted her and deprived her of the love she should have had,_ Lelouch thought, resisting the urge to scowl at the old con.

"Oh dear Nunnally, sweet little Nunnally," Diethard said in an unbelievably fake teared-up voice as he knelt in front of the seven-year-old, "your dear mother has gone to rest at last."

Nunnally frowned, confusion in her eyes. Diethard then whirled them around to face Lelouch, holding Nunnally tightly to himself.

"How could you ask to us to give up the child whom we've treated like our own all these years, sir? Like our own!" at that, Diethard practically slammed himself onto Lelouch, "sobbing" hysterically.

Lelouch twitched at this, willing himself not to do anything drastic, like kneeing the blond in the groin. That was drastic, but oh, how satisfying it would feel...

"I give credit to your feelings, Diethard. So, what say..." at that, Lelouch took out quite a wad of money, just enough so that Diethard could see it. The man's eyes bulged out of his had never seen so much money at once.

"B-but you see, Nunnally was sick so often, and medicines are so very expensive nowadays," Diethard added hurriedly, obviously eager to milk more out of the other man. Lelouch suppressed the scowl again, knowing full well that even if Nunnally had been sick, he and Kaguya would have made her work, probably even harder than usual.

Lelouch then took out another few bills, further adding to the amount.

"One more thing sir."

At that, Diethard seemed to loom over him, a dark, brooding expression on his face

"How do I know your intentions are pure?"

Lelouch simply took out another stack of bills, so that all the money was there.

"Here it is. All 1500 francs. That should pay for your grievances. I have a feeling it won't take long for you to forget..."

"..."

"?"

Lelouch looked at Diethard's face, which was more or less frozen in a gaping smile. Lelouch waved his hand back and forth in front of his eyes to draw his attention but Diethard's eyes didn't waver. He then shrugged and threw the bills up. The spell broke as Diethard let out a whoop as he reached backwards to catch the bills only to crash onto the floor.

Lelouch then went over to Nunnally's side. "Come along, then."

Nunnally took his hand and they walked out the door.

* * *

"So, is my mother really dead?" Nunnally asked softly.

"Yes. I'm sorry you had to hear that," Lelouch said as he and the little girl walked through the woods.

"It's all right. I don't remember her very well. Um, sir? I have a question."

"Yes?"

"Are you my papa and mother's husband?" she asked, cocking her head to the side.

Lelouch smiled softly, shaking his head.

"No. No, I'm not. But I swore to your mother when she was dying that I would care for you."

"So... mother loved me?"

Lelouch stared at the girl, undisguised surprise on his he stopped, knelt in front of Nunnally, gripping her shoulders and in a stern voice said, "Of course! Don't ever think that she didn't love you! Until the moment her took her last breath, you were always on her mind, so don't ever doubt the love she had for you!"

Nunnally's lavender eyes widened at this, before brimming with tears. "Mother really thought of me all the time?"

"Always."

Nunnally smiled as she attempted to brush away her tears, but Lelouch stopped her, wiping them away himself with the handkerchief from before.

"Wow. So, we're going to live together, just you and me, sir?" she asked as they resumed walking.

"Yes, and I'll make sure you'll always be happy. But don't call me sir, all right? It'd make us look like strangers. How about "papa"?" Lelouch suggested.

"Nu-uh. You're too pretty to be called "papa". How about "mama"?" Nunnally said matter-of-factually.

Lelouch twitched, feeling his pride as a man take a steep plummet downwards.

"L-let's just stick with "papa", all right?"

"Okay... papa!" she said, grinning happily at the raven-haired man.

Lelouch felt his heart melt at the sight. He had never loved anyone before. He barely knew his parents before they died, he had been too busy supporting himself and his sister for a lover or friend and even she (his sister) was a distant memory. Now, this little girl made his heat swell with the loveliest feelings he had ever experienced.

Then, he noticed the little girl was lagging behind him. He went to her side.

"Are your legs tired?"

"Um, a little."

"Here."

With that, he hoisted Nunnally into his arms and carried her down the path. She enjoyed as she touched the branches of the trees.

"I'm so tall now! I'm the queen!" she said excitedly as her fingers reached out to touch another.

"Yes, you're the queen of everything," Lelouch said, beaming at the little girl.

* * *

For those of you who've seen episode 11 of Gravity falls, you know how I got that thought from Diethard.

"Megumi" I got from RuroKen.

In the musical I was in, Valjean waited till the end of his song before tossing the bills into the air, which then Thenardier let out a whoop as he and Md. Thenardier began picking up the bills while Valjean put his coat around Cosette's shoulders and lead her out.

I actually started reading the Les Mis book!


	10. The Beggars

_Some time later..._

Down in the slums of St. Michael, beggars littered the street like trash. Their ragged brown and yellow clothing were a garish contrast to the grey cobblestone streets and houses. And in the midst, were two boys. One had blonde hair that was straight, red eyes, with a white shirt, black coat and brown trousers with shoes. The other had ruffled brown hair, violet eyes and a grey shirt with a green vest coat, tan shorts and black stockings and brown shoes.

The blonde boy addressed the beggars in front of him in a clear unafraid voice, "Hey all of you lot! If you want work, if your not already too scared to get your hands dirty, then follow me! The name's Vivicar Reed, don't wear it out!"

He then walked back down with the brunette following behind him ("Wait for me, brother!"), as well as the beggars.

A young man with blonde hair in three braids, bright blue eyes, white shirt, blue jacket and black trousers watched the sight, shaking his head.

"Pitiful. Truly pitiful. Where are the leaders of our land? They are the ones who put the people on the streets!" he spat angrily.

The other young man by him, another youth with wild silver hair and darker blue eyes with a grey shirt, grey coat and trousers and shoes looked as well at the people.

"Schniezal is fading fast. He won't last much longer than a week, they say."

The blonde angrily slammed his fist down against the grey stone of a wall.

"How long... how long before judgement day? How long before the anger of the land finally becomes stronger than the fear? How long will it be before the barricades arrive?!" he nearly shouted.

The silver-haired youth shrugged, eyes distant. The blonde frowned at him.

"What's with you, Rai? You're quieter than usual."

Rai shook his head jerkily at that.

"Nothing. It's nothing, Gino."

His friend wouldn't understand even if he told him. He wouldn't understand how all those months ago, he saw an man in an indigo dress coat with yellow sleeves and black trousers and shoes and a lovely young girl with a blue dress and pale pink ruffles sitting on the bench where he normally sat and ate his lunch. He wouldn't understand how looking at her had taken his breath away and filled him with a strange yet wonderful feeling. He wouldn't understand how he sat by her side, separated by her father, who gave him a "don't-even-think-about-it" look before turning to listen to that lovely child of his. He wouldn't understand that Rai didn't care. He wouldn't understand that just sitting there in her presence was enough to to make him the happiest man in the world.

A few moments later, three people came accompanying the two boys. Rai knew who they were. The Reeds used to run an inn, but it fell out of business and they had to leave it. Now, they lived on the streets, using every trick they knew to survive. Rai could name them all: Mr. Diethard Reed, blonde and still looking reasonably healthy and wearing the same clothes as he did before, yet they were in pretty good condition. Kaguya Reed, still more than ahead shorter than him, looking cross, also wearing the same clothing as before. Vivicar Reed, the eldest son who honestly creeped him out. Charles Reed, the youngest child who clung to Vivicar almost like a barnacle.

And Kallen, his best friend. Headstrong, independent Kallen, who wore trousers underneath her dark blue skirt, tied back her chest with bandages under her black short-sleeved shirt and wore her hair spiked at the sides. She may have been young (he was too, but not as young), but she knew her way around. Though they fought quite a bit, the two became fast friends. He was glad to have that kind of relatonship with Kallen

Relationships, especially with family, were an issue with the silver-haired man.

Rai was brought up by his grandfather, since the old man had threatened to disinherit him if his father didn't give him to the grandfather. Rai had spent the majority of his life in distaste of his father until he found out the truth of what his father did for his (Rai's) happiness from one of his father's co-workers. Ashamed of himself and angry with his grandfather, Rai lashed out at the old man, which promoted him to throw Rai out of the house. And that is how he arrived here in the city, living off his wages, housing in a small flat, "plotting" with the other "students", hanging out with Kallen, and being in that young lady's presence

Rai was content with his life and how it was then.

* * *

So, Rai is Marius, Gino is Enjolras, V2 or Vivicar as I so colorfully and un-originally named and little Charles zi Brittannia play the joint part of Gavroche, and Schniezal shall play Lamarque, who will not appear int he story.

Rai's back story comes from Marius's back story, his grandpa's a class-S jerk. Also the bench scene came from the book as well, which I thought was totally adorable.

So, two chapters in one day. Shall I shoot for three?


	11. The Robbery

"Bloody students..." Kaguya growled as she arranged the loaf of bread in the blanket so it would look like a baby. "At least we have Kallen. She'd kiss our feet, should we ask her to do so."

The red-head had crossed over to Rai in the meantime, standing by him casually. Rai smiled up at his friend.

"Hello there, Kallen! What's going on today? I haven't seen you very much," he said, going up to meet her.

Kallen smirked slightly. "You can always find me here, helping my two old cons of parents scamming some poor sap blind."

"You ought to be careful. I don't want the police to catch you."

Kallen ignored him and looked at the books he was carrying. "What _do_ you do with those books of yours, after all? I could always be a student too. You really shouldn't judge a girl, especially when she's me and knows what I know," Kallen added the last part as an after-thought.

"The things that you know, you wouldn't find even one in a book," Rai said, putting the books back in his knapsack. Kallen took this opportunity to stroke his messy silver hair.

"Um, Kallen?"

"What? I like the way you grow out your hair. it feels soft."

Rai snorted as he took Kallen's hand in his in a teasing way. "And I like the way you mock me endlessly. It get's me through he day."

Kallen smiled, holding back the sadness and disappointment in her chest.

_So little you know, so little you see-_

"Here you are!" Kaguya came up to them, still holding the "baby".

"Now look out for trouble and warn us if you see any police, all right my girl?"

"Of course."

Kaguya smiled before going off. Rai then grabbed Kallen's arm. "Don't do this, please. You'll get in trouble."

"And since when do you care? This is far from the first time I've done this. Now you get out of here, or you'll be caught up in this," Kallen said back, trying (not very hard) to get out of Rai's grip.

Gino had long since exited the place without Rai, but he didn't even notice. Because the Reeds had just cornered a man and were starting the con. The man had black hair and amethyst eyes.

_That man-!_

"Kallen, who's that man over there?" Rai whispered, trying to get closer to Kallen so she could hear him.

"Leave me alone!" Kallen hissed, feeling her face burn as he tried to get closer to her.

"Please, why is he here?" Kallen broke away right there, running to her look-out.

"Hey Kallen-!"

Rai tried to go after her, but then he slammed into someone, knocking them both down.

He winced, rubbing his forehead from the contact. He looked up to apologize only to have his breath stolen away. It was _her_. She was wearing pale pink today with a yellow ribbon in her hair, her lavender eyes wide with surprise as she looked at Rai.

"I-I-I didn't see you there. Forgive me." Rai finally said, feeling his face burn.

"I-it's fine." the young lady said, face bright red.

_Could it be? Could she be feeling the same way I felt whenever I saw her?_

* * *

"As you can see, we have a child who hasn't eaten all day! I beg of you, show some mercy! After all, God rewards us for the good things we do!" Diethard pleaded with the man.

"That's a loaf of bread." the man said in a calm tone before turning away to leave.

_! That voice!_

As the man turned to leave, Diethard grabbed his arm and held him back, studying his face intently before enlightenment spread on his face.

"What are you-"

"It's you! You're the bastard who borrowed Nunnally!" Diethard exclaimed.

Lelouch's eyes widened at this. _"Borrowed"?! _

"You- you don't know what you're doing-"

"Oh, you know me! I'm a con just as you are!" Dietard snapped.

"You're a con too?" Kaguya showed up between the two men, "the three of us could collaborate..." Kaguya grinned at him, fingers carressing his chest slightly. Lelouch felt a sharp cold sweat break out.

"Hm? What's this?"

At that, Diethard noticed something on his left wrist. He quickly grabbed it, ignoring Lelouch's protest and pulled the sleeve down, revealing the 0. Lelouch struggled against him, hoping desperately something, anything to happen so that he could get away.

A moment later, Kallen's voice rang out.

"It's the police, disappear, run for it-"

"IT'S KURURUGI!"

At that, the other beggars in the area scattered. Lelouch immediately freed himself from Diethard and pulled the collar of his coat up, obscuring his face as he rushed over to Nunnally. Kallen and Rai were held up by Officer Cardemonde, and Diethard, Kaguya and the two boys were held back by two others.

And right behind them, clothed in black, face harder than stone and eyes colder than ice; Kururugi entered the scene. "Another brawl on the streets, eh?"

At that, he turned to Lelouch and Nunnally. "Worry not, either of you. I'll see to it that justice will be done unto these maggots." he replied in an almost gentle tone. Lelouch could have laughed at the irony. Here, he was, easily the most vulnerable he had ever been in front of the inspector, yet he (Kururugi) was reassuring them. He wasted no more time and took Nunnally by the arm, taking her away while Kururugi's attention was on the Reeds and Rai. Nunnally looked back at Rai, eyes filled with worry before going off.

Kururugi looked at the old cons. "What a collection of maggots we have here," he spoke, tone relishing in disgust, "and I know you, you old con and your trade." he addressed Diethard at this point.

"Now then, what were these two doing to-" Kurruugi said, turning to face Lelouch and Nunnally, only to realize he was talking to air. He frowned, slightly confused. "That man and the young lady, where did they go? And why? They have nothing to fear from me."

Diethard then sauntered over to the inspector, kneeling before him in an almost proposal-like way, taking Kururugi's hands into his reverently. "Of course they do. That man from before should be the one you arrest. I saw it on his left wrist, as plain as day: the red burn encrypting the number 0 on his skin! He's clearly an escaped convict!"

"?!"

_He looked nervous there, covering part of his face. "And the number 0". As well as that young girl by his side. Could it be...? Could he be Lelouch Lamperouge?!_

"Er um," Diethard in a polite yet almost timid tone, "in the absence of these people, may I leave, dear inspector? And when you've arrested him, please keep in mind: it was _me_ who told you so." Diethard attempted to kiss his hand but Kururugi jerked his hand away, sweat-dropping slightly.

_Let that frail little man keep running, I'll run him off his feet._

Cardemonde looked nervously at his superior officer.

"Um, sir?"

"..."

"?"

"Everyone about your business! Clear your garbage off the street!" Kururugi barked harshly, causing the Reeds and Rai to break away.

* * *

I enjoy writing about the Thenardiers, even if I use different names.

Oblivious Marius is Oblivious.

The part with Diethard holding and trying to kiss Kururugi's hand came from the Les Mis I was in. I found it extremely amusing.


	12. Stars

The smells of hot soup, buttery bread and baking pastry filled the flat. It was relatively nice, with five rooms; the kitchen, the dinning room, the sitting room, the bedroom and the bathroom. And occupying the flat was none other than Kururugi, who was sitting at the dinning table with a bowl of soup and plate of bread in front of him.

His black clothing was off now, revealing a white button-up shirt and black pants. He looked quite normal without wearing his inspector garb.

"You're awfully quiet."

Kurrugi looked up at the young woman who was speaking to him across the table and he remained silent, continuing to chew on the bread. While he loved her very dearly, there were times when his wife didn't know when to leave him be. She had pink hair, pale blue eyes and a long-sleeved dark green dress with an apron tied around her waist.

"Did something happen today note-worthy?" she asked, placing a delicate hand on his shoulder.

Kurruugi sighed, putting down his bread and wiping his hands with his napkin before finally addressing her. "I came across some information, regarding an escaped convict."

She nodded slowly, taking in what he said. "So what will you do then?" she asked.

"Hunt him down like a dog and bring him to justice, obviously!" Kururugi nearly snapped. "I'm the Law-"

""-and the Law cannot and will not be evaded." I've heard you say that enough times to fill a book, darling," the woman said, shaking her head at this.

"Then why'd you ask?" Kururugi muttered as he took a spoonful of soup, finally cooled off enough to eat.

The young woman simply ate her soup as well. For a while in the flat, there was no sound other than the clinking of utensils or the occasional wiping of the face with a napkin. After they had finished eating, the young woman got up and took out something from the oven and placed it on the table.

The smell of apples, cherries and butter came from underneath the towle over it. The young woman took it off, revealing an apple and cherry clafoutis. Kururugi looked pleasantly surprised at this. This was his favorite dessert.

"Thank you, Euphie." he said softly.

"It's only a dessert, Suzaku," she replied back, smiling.

She just smiled. The two then each took a slice of the creamy dessert onto heir plates, savoring the sweet, fruity and buttery taste of the dish. After they had finished eating, Euphie took the dishes and washed them. Kururugi put them where they belonged.

He then pulled back on his cloak and hat, going to the door as if to leave, but Euphie grabbed his hand.

"Do you really have to leave?" she asked softly.

"I'm sorry." he said gently.

With that, he cupped her face and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. Euphie returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck before he pulled away and left the flat. He walked down the steps and came outside. He walked along the dark streets to his position.

He remembered back all those years ago when he first became part of the police. It made him want to vomit out his organs. He had been so unbelievably naive back then! The idealism he held in his heart back then was worthy of contempt. Now he knew better. He knew that if he was lax, then more of those scum, the scum of the world would continue to destroy all that was just in the world.

Just like they almost did with Euphie.

She had been starving on the streets, desperately trying to find work, never giving up. The few times he had seen her, he admired her spirit and her tenacity. Here was a woman who wouldn't give up her pride just for money! Then, when he was heading home, he saw a group of men cornering her in an alley. He heard her scream. A few seconds later, he sounded the alarm, quickly going to her aid with the help of the other officers.

The men who had attacked her were former prisoners who had been granted freedom. It sickened him that they had done something like this, even after all that time behind bars! Never again would Kururugi ever allow convicts to escape or allow himself to be lax with the law, not when they were certain to go rotten and stab an innocent in the back. The last of his mercy died that day. From then on, he would become the Law, unavoidable and invincible.

He glanced up, looking at the star-filled sky Ever since he was a child and even now, Kururugi had always been in awe of the stars. Shinning brilliantly, keeping watch over everyone, the silent witnesses to mankind. They knew their place, and held their course and never faltered. And if they fell, they went out in a literal blaze of glory! As written before, those who fall will pay the ultimate price.

So he would swear here: "Lord, let me find him. That I may see him safe behind bars. I swear this on you, the stars." Suzaku Kururugi vowed, looking determined before going off.

* * *

From behind a wall, Vivicar and Charles came out from their hiding place. They had heard the entire thing. Vivicar snorted as he swaggered out.

"Well well, that inspector certainly thinks he's something else, huh?" he addressed the younger boy.

Charles nodded, smiling at his brother. "Uh-huh. But the only one who's going to be running this town is you."

Vivicar nodded, grinning. "And why's that?"

"Because your theater will never close and your curtain will never come down!" Charles said, further fueling his brother's manic thoughts.

"Exactly! Just trust Vivicar and have no fear!" he said confidently. Just then, Kallen came to them. "There you two are. Dad and mom want you back." she said.

Vivicar nodded. "Right. And don't you worry, auntie. You can always find me close by." he said, smiling affectionately at his sister before he and Charles went off.

Kallen looked away, remembering the events earlier.

_Nunnally. It was Nunnally there. How could I have forgotten her? We were children back then. She's living with that man who took her in and I'm-_

Kallen felt disgusted with herself at the state of her life. Living on the streets like a dog was what she was doing!

But she wasn't allowed to wallow in her loathing because a moment later, Rai ran over to her, almost completly out of breath.

"Rai?! What in God's name is wrong?"

"K-K-Kallen! Th-that girl, from earlier! With the the pink hair and yellow dress and brown bow- No, I mean the pink dress, brown hair and yellow ribbon, who was she?" Rai gasped out, clutching at the stitch in his side.

"Just some rich girl living with her old man, why do you expect me to know?!" Kallen snapped before she could stop herself. Why was he so damned interested in her?!

"You've-you've got to find her for me, please!" Rai pleaded, gripping her hands tightly in his own.

"And what will you give me?"

"Anything at all!"

_Anything, he says..._

"You're all excited and delighted now, huh? But God knows what you see in that kid," Kallen said almost bitterly.

Rai didn't notice, and then pulled out some coins from his pocket and was about to hand them to her but Kallen stopped him. "I don't want you money, sir."

"Please Kallen. Please do this for me. Find out where she lives, but don't let her father see know. I know this might sound stupid to you, but I'm lost until she's found, is all I can say."

Kallen nearly heard the _snap!_ as her heart crumpled away at his words. She smiled ruefully at him, nodding. "Told you so. There's a lot of things I know. Kallen, she knows her way around."

* * *

I think Euphie would make a really good housewife. Also, the dessert I used can be found here- wiki/Clafoutis

I really like how they portrayed Javert in the book. Gave him more development and didn't make him as big a jerk as in the musical.

Kallen is a great Eponine, I think.

Also, I really need to check my work better, so I don't have to go back and edit this stuff so much.


	13. The ABC Cafe

A small cafe stood on the corner. It was called the "ABC Cafe". It was often used by the students for hanging out and eating and drinking. There were some hanging out there now. Gino was sitting at a table, drinking from his cup irritably. Three other young men were sitting with him. One had brown hair with triangular bangs over his forehead and piercing green eyes. Another was a bit younger with ruffled brown hair and pale red-violet eyes. The last person was an older boy with slightly spiked dark red hair and almost black blue eyes.

"The sections have been prepared at Notre Dame." the green-eyed youth said in a low voice.

"They're starting to strain the leash at Rue du Bac." the brunette added.

"It's happening, then. The tide is turning int he people's favor at last," with that, the red-haired boy then raised his voice, gathering the other students attention. "Gather 'round all of you! The time has come at last! Paris is on our side!"

Gino then stood up as well, addressing the others. "It's coming up fast, stirring the blood in their veins! But don't let it get to your heads, especially when we're drinking this awesome wine!" he took a gulp from his cup for added effect before addressing them again.

"Our foe is a dangerous one, with men and weapons that far outnumber our own! We could easily hold our own against the soldiers here, but the National Guard is a different story all together! So, we have to get a sign to rally the people, to call them to arms and- Rai, there you are!"

Gino stopped mid-sentence as Rai came into the cafe, looking disoriented. He mumbled a "sorry" and sat down at the table.

The brunette looked at Rai curiously. "What's with you? You look as if you've seen a ghost."

Rai looked very distant, a faint smile on his lips. "Perhaps I have, Rolo. Maybe that's why she's like that..."

The green-eyed teen raised an eyebrow at this as he sauntered over to Rai's side. "Well well, do my ears and eyes deceive me? Rai seems to have fallen in love! Rai, the only one of us who never tried to get an actual girlfriend! Rai, the only one of us to talk nonstop of the battles and different politics more than any of us! Now he's like a Don Juan? It's just like an opera!"

The red-haired man then placed a firm hand on the green-eyed teen's head. "Enough Renya. We have more important things to than fooling around like this." he said sternly.

"Fine fine, I'll stop. Happy, Naoto?"

"Quite."

Gino then climbed onto the table, cleared his throat and spoke so they could all hear him. "It's time for us to decide: are we fighting for the right to go out later at night? What prices are we going to have to pay? Are we just a bunch of rich boys playing a game? The colors of the world are changing day by day!" With that, Gino snatched up the table cloth and showed it to the others.

"Red: the blood of angry men, of a world about to dawn!" one side was vivid red.

"Black: the dark of ages past, or the night that ends at last!" the other side was jet black.

The students clapped at his show, all except Rai, who was lost in thought, that faint smile still on his face.

"What the hell, Rai? I'm trying to show you I'm being serious!" Gino almost whined as he jumped down from the table.

"I'm sorry."

"Why are you acting like this? It's just a girl!"

"Had you been there, you would have understood, Gino. You would know what it was like to have time stop that moment and everything seem right to you. How that one person changed the world around you in a single moment in time. And everything wrong resolves itself, and everything right becomes jumbled."

Gino still held the tablecloth and Rai took it from him, showing it around. "It's just like with this cloth," He looked at the red side, "I can feel my soul on fire and I want her to be by my side," and he switched to the black side of the cloth, "I feel so lost without her by my side and if she were to-" he cut himself off as his hands tightened around the cloth enough to turned them white.

Gino then put a hand on his shoulder, eyes hardened. "Rai, we're not kids anymore. I don't doubt your feelings, but our lives are now for a higher cause! Our little lives mean nothing in the grand scheme of things!"

He took the cloth from Rai's hands and held it high. "This will be our symbol: The red of a new world, and the black of an old one!" The students cheered at this. Rai said nothing, gripping his fists tightly as he thought of _her_. He was also dimly aware of two young voices trying to be heard over the cheering. He paid it no mind until-

"EVERYBODY!"

That got the students attention. Vivicar and Charles stood in front of them. The younger brunette had been the one who shouted, and he then gestured to Vivicar, who said, "Schniezal is dead."

A hush fell over them all, the previous positiveness had evaporated in a heartbeat.

"Schniezal is dead," Gino repeated slowly and gravely, "his death will be the starting point; the flame that will push us forward into action! His death is the sign we await!"

* * *

So, Renya is Conbeferre, Rolo is Feuilly, and Naoto is Courfeyrac. God, these names are a pain to type out...

I know how Rai AKA Marius feels about love. The feeling of being away from the man or woman you love can be hard because you love them so much you want to see them as much as possible. And the time between the times you see them make those times with them that much more special.


	14. The People's Song

The rest of the day, the students went about, holding their banner aloft. They called out to the people, urging them to join their cause. If they said no, they kept going. If they said yes, they quickly joined the other students and helped them get more people join their cause.

Do you hear it?

Do you hear their hearts in unison, wishing for change?

Do you hear them, even now as they go down the streets, their voices becoming fainter, yet you still hear their words ringing in your ears?

Do you hear them, telling you of a new world just around the corner, where you can live as you please without being oppressed?

Do you hear them, asking you to give your all to their noble crusade to free the world?

Do you hear them...?

_Do you hear the people sing?_

* * *

Wow, this is short. But I couldn't afford to skip it. Otherwise, it would screw stuff up.


	15. Rue Plumet

Down in a more secluded part of the city, was a small mansion. Not to say it wasn't big, just smaller than an average mansion. It had walls around it and a garden out back. The garden was very lovely, with lush trees, pretty flowers and a pathway of stone winding around it in such a way that it didn't look out of place, rather completing the picture.

And in the garden, sitting on a small bench for two, was Nunnally. She liked the garden. That was the main reason that her "papa" bought it, besides the fact that he wanted to remain "inconspicuous", he had said. She came to the garden to think, for it was the best place to think. And her thoughts continually went back to the young man from yesterday.

His unruly silver hair with those two clumps in the back that made his head look like it had wings. His sharp blue eyes that contrasted with his gentle face. Each time she remembered him, Nunnally felt her face heat up and her heart start thumping faster in her chest. And this strange sensation in her that made her think that _her life had begun at last._

Was it really possible to feel this way for another person at first glance? At that, Nunnally grabbed her hair in her hands tightly, shaking her head as if it would clear away the thoughts

"Oh, what's the matter with you, Nunnally?" she asked aloud. She knew that she was ignorant. She knew that there were so many things she didn't know about the world, or for that matter, her "papa". In her life, questions were many times more abundant than answers, and even the answers seemed wrong to her.

There were times, when she would catch it for a moment, but only for that long. A faraway sigh of a faraway song, was the only way she could describe it. It sang of a world that she longed to see. But it was always out of her reach, just a small distance away, as if waiting for her to come to it.

And her mind went back to him, that beautiful young man. She couldn't take it, how she felt. _Does he even know that I'm alive? Do I even know if he's real?_ (He was like a unicorn out of the stories her "papa" read to her when she was younger) _And... and did he feel what I felt? And now, I'm not alone as I once was. Oh, when can I see him again_?

"Nunnally?"

Nunnally glanced up to her "papa" walk to her. He had recently grown his hair out a bit, so it brushed at the bottom of his neck. She'd tell him time and time again that it made him look like a woman. And time and time again, his face would color slightly and he would pretend he hadn't heard her. He sat by her side, looking at her sadly.

"You're always out here by yourself. You're quite a lonely and pensive child, huh? I'm truly sorry for that. If it were in my power, I'd make sure you'd never feel that way. But I suppose it can be a bit boring for you, when you only have me for company..." he trailed off, looking ahead.

"It's not that! I love your company, papa. But, there's just so little I know of. My life before you came, my mother... and there's so little you say about yourself! Why do you keep it all locked away? And why are we always alone? What kind of dark, deep secrets are you hiding from me, papa?"

Her voice became softer, almost pleading now. "I'm not a child, or at least not as much as I used to be. I want to know the truth of all those years ago!" she finished, taking his hands into her own.

Lelouch sighed."You will learn. Truth is given by God in time."

With that, he left the garden, leaving Nunnally quite confused.

* * *

"This is where she lives?"

Rai had followed Kallen after she got the address and now they were just outside the garden wall.

Kallen nodded mutely. Rai beamed at her as he hugged her to him tightly, burying his face into her hair. Kallen felt her face heat up at this.

"Thank you so much, Kallen. Thank you for getting me to her. Truly,your the best friend I could ask for."

Kallen could say nothing. Every word he said to her was like a dagger in her heart. Every smile to her was like a needle in her eyes that pricked and pricked until they would burst and tears would build up.

_There's no one else like him in my life, absolutely no one. Ad if he were to ask me, I would be his in a heartbeat._

Rai cracked his knuckles and he began to climb up the wall, carefully so that he wouldn't fall. After a few minutes, he reached the top. As he tried to bring his left leg which was hanging over the other side, his trousers caught in a niche, causing him to give a startled yell before toppling off the wall on the other side.

* * *

And the love is shown a lot in this chapter.


	16. A Heart Full of Love

"ACK!"

Nunnally was jolted out of her thoughts by a startled yelp and a thud coming from the bushes by the wall. She slowly stood up from the bench, waking cautiously toward the source of the sound. As she approached the bushes where the sounds came from, Nunnally saw them shuddering as someone moved through them, trying to get out.

After about a few more seconds, the intruder poked his head out of the bushes and stood up. Nunnally's heart, which had been beating like crazy and felt as if it was in her throat, could have been in her mouth at this point.

It was _him_.

He was rubbing his back from where he had landed, his clothing slightly dirty and a single leaf in his hair that made him look adorable. "Ow. Well, that could have gone be-" At that point, he had looked up and their eyes locked.

At that point, Rai realized just how un-ready he was for this situation. He didn't know what he was going to say or what he was going to do. His mind was completely blank and his mouth was totally dry.

_No. Just try to calm down! You've been planning battle strategies for months at a time, you've gotten into more skirmishes with armed thugs than you'd like but you've always come away unscathed. Surely you can talk to the person you adore!_

"I-" both said at the same time, before stopping, waiting for the other to speak. "You go-" again, they spoke at the same time, before averting their eyes, embarrassed with themselves.

_I can't believe how fast this is going down hill..._

"I-I'm really sorry about breaking inside. I don't even know what your name is... ugh, this is coming out all wrong!" Rai cut off, turning around so that she couldn't see his face steadily turning the same shade as a tomato.

"U-um," he looked back at her as she spoke, her voice almost timid, "what is your name, sir?"

"R-R-R-Ra- RAI!" Rai accidentally snapped out before changing his tone, "I-I mean, my name is Rai."

_Stupid stupid stupid!_

"And you are?" he asked.

"Rai..." his name never sounded so sweet, "My name, my name is Nunnally."

_Even her name is adorable._

And they just stood there for who knows how long. Neither knew what to do, as they relished the company they were in, the silence so loud, it hurt. Lavender into blue. Wavy sandy brown contrasted against jagged silver. Pink and yellow before all sorts of grays.

"Um."

"Y-yes?"

"Shall we sit down?"

"Okay."

Rai and Nunnally sat down on the bench. "I-I don't know what to say." Rai admitted.

"Then say nothing." Nunnally replied.

It was impossible to describe how those two felt in the others presence other than-

_I've been lost, but now I'm found._

"I-I've seen you before. Before seeing you by the slums."

Rai looked surprised at this. He didn't know she noticed him before. Nunnally looked at her hands, which were clutching her dress.

"You would always sit by papa's side, on the same bench that we always sat at. I would only glance at you for a moment, wondering why you always sat there. Then, then-" at that, she trailed off.

They remained silent again for a while. It was so sweet. The silence that hurt their ears so much was now tranquil and soft. It was the silence of love. Time passed and when the two took the time to analyze it, it was sunset.

"I-I don't want you to leave." Nunnally whispered.

"I don't want to, either."

"Please stay here, forever."

Rai took her hands into his own, kissing them shyly.

"I wish I could. I truly wish that."

But he knew he couldn't. Fate seemed to be conspiring him being with Nunnally. His friends revolution and her father's protectiveness. But for now, he would relish it, being in her company. In the company of Nunnally.

* * *

Unknown to either of them, Kallen had heard every word they had said to one another. She slumped against the wall, landing on her bottom and wrapping her arms around her legs, holding them to her chest.

_He was never mine. He was never mine to love, to lose. But then, why do I feel so much regret in my heart?_

She was lying. She knew why she felt this way.

Rai would never say those words to her. Those words and those gestures and those feelings would never belong to her.

His heart was full of love for Nunnally

_Unrequited love sucks._ She decided.

* * *

I always felt really bad for Eponine. She could never have the love she wishes for from Marius because his heart already belonged to Cosette.


	17. The Attack on Rue Plumet

"This is where he lives. I'm sure of it."

Diethard, along with some nameless goons, stood just outside the mansion's gates.

"Am I the only one who thinks that the old man's here other than for robbery?" one of the goons said quietly.

"Yes, I defiantly smell profit here," Diethard grinned. Years ago, Lelouch bought Nunnally from him.

_1,500 francs were far too little to let Nunnally go. But now, I'll settle the debt. S__ufficient_ to say, it'll cost him dearly.  


"What do we care who he robs? I just want my share from our work." the goon muttered back.

"Shut up, both of you! Do you want to wake the whole neighborhood?" Diethard hissed at them both. "You'll get your pay soon enough."

"What the hell are you doing here, dad?"

Kallen had just shown up by their side, hearing the noises a few minutes ago. Diethard twitched "Who's this hussy?"

"It's your guy's brat, Kallen. Can't you even remember your own kids?" one of the goons snapped, staring at Diethard incredulously.

"And why is she even here?" the other asked.

Diethard turned to Kallen, frowning. "Go home now, Kallen. You're not needed here and we have enough to do without looking after you."

Kallen stared at her father and the goons by him. She knew full well what they were trying to do.

"I know this place. And I'm telling you right now that there's nothing there for you. Just an old effeminate man and his kid daughter. They only live their lives," Kallen said quickly, willing herself not to sound afraid. She knew that in some of the robberies they did, bodies would turn up.

_If they found Rai-!__  
_"Don't interfere, girl. Now go." Diethard ordered.

"How uncool He can't even order around his own kid," one of the goons snickered.

"Just go home, okay kid? You're in the way." the other said.

"I'll scream. I will." Kallen said breathlessly.

Diethard 's face had a vein on his face now, ready to explode at any time. "You do and I'll make you scream for a year!" he snarled.

_I'd love to see you try. _Kallen thought ruefully as she let out the highest, most piercing, glass shattering scream as she could.

"Damn it all! Make for the sewers!" he shot a glare at Kallen, "I'll deal with her."

The goons ran away and Diethard grabbed Kallen's arm in a vice like grip. "You wait, girl. You'll rue this night and many others to come," with that, he let go of her arm and ran away.

"Kallen. Kallen!"

Rai's head poked up from the wall, his face had a relieved smile.

"It was you. You sent them away. You showed me to Nunnally, and now you saved the day. You are truly the best of friends!" he said gratefully. Kallen forced herself to return the smile, despite the clenching in her chest.

Rai's head then snapped over the garden, obviously hearing something. "There's someone coming! Let's go, Kallen!" with that, Rai climbed down the wall to her side.

* * *

Lelouch ran as fast as he could through his house. What had that scream been? Was it-?! He didn't allow himself to think of it. He shot out the door and into the garden. Nunnally was in it, looking scared.

"Nunnally! Are you all right? I heard a scream out here!" he exclaimed, holding her shoulders tightly so he could see her, even in the dark.

Nunnally nodded. "I'm all right, papa. What was me you heard," and that was the very first lie she had ever spoken to her father. "I heard some scary voices out from behind the wall and out on the street. They sounded like three men, but they went away after hearing me."

Lelouch gave a sigh of relief, hugging her closely then kissing her forehead. "I'm just glad you're safe."

Then what Nunnally said fully registered to him.

_Kururugi! He's found me out at last! Nunnally and I have got to get out of here before he comes again!_

"Papa, what's wrong? You look so grim." Nunnally asked.

"Pack your things. Only bring what you can carry."

"Huh? Why?"

"We are leaving. Tomorrow. We'll cross the sea and begin a new life."

Nunnally looked horrified. "But why?! I love it here! Please don't ask me to do this, I'm begging-"

"DON'T ARGUE WITH ME! NOW PACK YOUR THINGS!" Lelouch shouted, his face contorted with anger.

Nunnally's eyes filled with tears as she went back into the house. Lelouch immediately regretted his temper. She didn't know what was going on, nor did he have any intention of telling her either.

But they had to get out of here. It was as simple as that.

* * *

Cosette and Nunnally are very similar, I think. They have caretakers who love them with their whole hearts, who want to protect them and are weary of their lovers. Neither of them know much about the world. They're both naive, but it's not their fault. Also, you can't help not liking them for being ignorant.

I've got a good feeling about this story and it's ending.


	18. One Day More

_How quickly life changes._ Lelouch thought as he looked up at the sky. It was dark blue and twilight was going to end soon. Tomorrow. Tomorrow, he and Nunnally would make their way across the sea to a new life. There, Kururugi would have no chance of catching him and Nunnally would always be safe. They would board the ships leaving for the land tomorrow.

"One day more." he whispered.

* * *

Nunnally hiccuped softly as she wiped away the seemingly non-stop flow of tears from her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." she repeated again and again.

Rai stared sadly at her as he helped wipe away her tears, his other hand gently caressing her hair.

"It isn't your fault, so don't say you're sorry."

_But how am I supposed to live when in just a day, we'll so far apart?_

He continued to comfort Nunnally through the gate. Kallen watched all of this from the shadows, bitterness in her heart.

_Another day on my own, with the man I love not even caring._ she snorted at the thought.

Rai was now kissing Nunnally's forehead, with the younger girl holding his hands in her own tightly.

"I'll stay true to you, I swear. No matter where you and I are or what we do. I swear that I'll love you then as much as I do now," he said determinedly to her. Nunnally nodded to him, saying, "I will as well. I swear."

What kind of life would she have, if Rai had loved her instead of Nunnally?

_ But he never even saw me there._

* * *

As Rai walked away from the mansion, his heart heavy, he remembered Gino's speech. Tomorrow, they would go make their stand at the barricade. But now, he wasn't sure what he'd do. He was committed to their cause, that much was true. He helped form the plans and draw up battle strategies for pretty much every scenario that they might encounter.

_ But what about Nunnally?_

She asked him to follow after them, but he knew it was impossible. He barely had enough money to get by, let alone board a ship!

He remembered how Gino had asked him to stand by their side and participate in their stand. To have the chance to go out there and no longer hide in the shadows and show the world what he was truly capable of. Would he stay or go? Abandon his comrades and friends for Nunnally or abandon Nunnally for his friends and comrades?

* * *

_The time is now, the day is here!_

* * *

Suzaku cast off his officers clothing and then put on a white shirt and black vest with red sash and grey trousers.

Just day more until "revolution". We'll beat them all so fast, they'll piss blood. he thought, a snarky grin spreading on his face.

_I'll join their little party, learn all their secrets and pass it on to my officers. They won't know what's going on until too late._

* * *

"A revolution?" Kaguya looked up from her food.

"Yes! And where there's a battle, there'll be loot of all kinds!" Diethard said.

Kaguya finished her food and smirked back.

"We'll watch 'em run a muck, catch 'em as they fall, is that it?"

"Right. Most of them are goners, so they won't miss much." Diethard said.

* * *

_One day to a new beginning (raise the flag of freedom high!)_

_Ev'ry man will be a king (ev'ry man will be a king!)_

_There's a new world for the winning (there's a new world to won!)_

_Do you hear the people sing?_

* * *

"Hey, there's someone coming to the baricades!" one of the students yelled.

Gino glanced up from the plans. Who could it be?

The figure was obscured by the night fog as they walked closer. The students tensed, readying their rifles and guns. Finally, the figure was in plain view and a cheer went up. The door opened and they let them in. Gino came to see the person who caused the hubbub and as he saw the person, a grin spread on his face.

"You came."

Rai nodded gravely. "My place is here. I fight with you all."His words brought even more cheers.

* * *

_Tomorrow we'll discover what our God in Heaven has in store!_

_One more dawn,_

_one more day,_

_..._

_..._

_ONE DAY MORE!_

* * *

I have now finished act one! Look forward to act two!


	19. The Barricade

The next day...

Around the ABC cafe, was a wall of miscellaneous items piled high to form a wall. And behind it, were the students along with volunteers to fight. Gino addressed them in a loud clear voice as he always did.

"Our barricade has been built, and we have now claimed this area as our own! Each person here, regardless of who they are have their duties, so don't be afraid!"

The people's faces had mixed emotions; many were moved by his words and looked determined, while others looked plainly afraid and some even looked like they would be sick.

"Now, who will go and scout out what the enemy is doing?" Gino asked. Almost immediately, a hand shot up.

"I will," the volunteer said determinedly, "I know how they work and I've had my share of battles before." with that, he left quickly.

Gino grinned. "Excellent. Those guys won't know what hit them!"

Vivicar (he and his brother had snuck in earlier) frowned at the volunteer. This didn't escape Charles.

"What is it, brother?" he asked.

"It's that guy. There's something weird about him."

"Should we follow him, brother?"

"Duh."

With that, the two boys quickly trailed after the volunteer.

Rai was only partly listening to the conversation before had as a young man with a black cap and brown trench coat had just snuck into the barricade. He quickly ran to the young man and grabbed his arm before he could get away.

"Kallen! What in God's name are you doing here? It's dangerous!" he hissed.

Kallen smiled ruefully at him, "Think I don't know that? I'd still rather be here, so long as you are."

Rai stared at her, open surprise on his face from her words. "I don't-" but he quickly regained his composure, trying very hard not to lose his temper with her.

"You need to get out of here before the fighting begins! Do you want to be shot?"

"I've got you pretty worked up now, that just shows how much you care for me."

Rai sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose before replying back.

"There's a way you can help me," he took out a letter from his pocket and put it in her hands. "Please take this to Nunnally. I pray to God that she's still there."

_Little you know, little you care._

* * *

"Is Nunnally here?"

Lelouch glanced up at the young woman who had just arrived.

"Why do you ask?" he said, suspicion setting it.

She then gestured to a letter in her hand. "This is for her, from a boy from the barricade, sir."

"Please give that to me,"Lelouch said, holding his hand out.

Kallen shook her head. "He said that it's for Nunnally's eyes only."

"You have my word that I will give it to her and you can tell the boy that she has read it. And here is something for your troubles." with that, he placed a few coins in her hand in exchange for the letter.

"Thank you sir."

"You should get out of here; there's danger out in the streets."

With that, Kallen left. Lelouch looked at the letter. He knew who it was from the minute she had said "a boy". The silver-haired punk who kept eying Nunnally. Still, he wondered what he wanted her to read. He opened the letter and began reading it.

_"Nunnally, you mean more to me than anyone I've ever met, even though we haven't talked as much as I'd like. I'm at the barricades right now, and should I die, this is my good-bye to you. I've never been more mixed up before; I know you love me as well and that makes me happy and sad; happy because I know my love isn't unrequited and sad because it is harder to die. But I pray to God Almighty that he delivers me to. Pray for Rai, for he prays for you."_

* * *

Kallen walked slowly down the streets, as snow began to drift down.

_I'm all alone again, with no one to turn to. No family, no friends._

She remembered when she used to make believe that Rai walked down with her. While the city slept, she was awake and grateful for his "company". They would walk together until morning's light.

When she was with "him", the world seemed more beautiful. All the lights misty reflecting in the river and the trees were full of starlight. Time would stop and everyone around seemed to disappear. When she would close her eyes, his arms would wrap around her, his lips would find hers and she wouldn't be alone.

All she could see and feel was him and her forever and forever.

But, in the end, it was only her imagination. She would talk only to herself and the warmth of his arms were only a figment of her imagination. Rai was never there, and the world would lose its beauty. Even though he didn't love her, she wanted to find a way to make it work, no matter what.

She loved him, but when the night was over and "he" was gone, the world around her changed. The river, the lights and the trees lost their beauty. Time became faster and everyone around her was a stranger.

She loved him, but now she was learning the harsh truth. She had been lying all her life. Because without her, Rai's life would go on. He would have a world of happiness that she could never know!

"I love him."

Tears filled her eyes.

"I love him."

They trickled down her face.

"I love him."

_But only on my own._

* * *

"You of the barricade, hear us now!" the officer sent to negotiate with the rebels (for they refused to call them revolutionaries).

"No one is coming to help you fight! You are completely alone! Give up or die."

Gino scowled as he heard these words and a second later, a gunshot rang out and the officer fell dead.

_Damn them all. Damn their warnings, damn their lies-_

_They_ will _see the people rise!_

* * *

...


	20. Javert at the Barricade

Kallen walked back to the barricade slowly. As she approached it, she heard some voices behind it. She went over to see it. The officers were talking and laughing with each other.

"How do you think the inspector's doing?"

"Great, obviously. Idiot rebels, they won't even know what hit them."

"'Volunteer', my ass. More like 'harbinger of hell to rebels'."

"No."

"Yeah, that sounded bad."

"Well whatever. Tonight, the rebels will fall faster than Lucifer fell into hell."

_He's a spy!_ The thought barreled into her brain.

She had to warn them. If they carried out this plan, then the people at the barricade would all die, including Rai!

She turned to leave when-

"Hello."

She looked up to see Kururugi in front of her and she felt the barrel of a gun poke her through her torso.

"-and goodbye."

* * *

"I'm back."

The volunteer had just returned, and in his hands was a piece of paper folded up securely. Gino quickly went over to his side. The others gathered around.

"What news?"

The volunteer showed him the plans he had.

"They plan to starve us out before starting to use their full power. Then, they'll come at us here-" he indicated to the plans, "then hit us here-"

"LIAR!"

The two men nearly jumped at the volume and suddenness of the voice. They both turned around to see Vivicar and Charles behind them. Vivicar then smirked calmly at the volunteer as he sauntered over to him.

"Good evening sir. Lovely evening, isn't it? Truly lovely."

Charles then spoke up. "This man isn't who he says he is. He's the inspector Suzaku Kururugi, sent to spy on us."

The people around gasped at this and Gino glared at Kururugi.

Vivicar's smirk grew. "This is exactly why you shouldn't underestimate children, or little people in general. We may be small, but we could easily take on anyone at anytime. So let this be a lesson, dear inspector-"

His smirk seemed to eat up his entire face as he directed it at Kururugi.

"-never kick a dog just because he's a puppy, because when the time comes, they'll fight like twenty armies."

"Bravo, both of you!" Rolo said, smiling.

"Excellent job. You just saved us from a quick defeat," Naoto smiled approvingly.

"So what do we do with this guy?" Renya asked nonchalantly, jabbing a finger in Kururugi's direction.

Many suggestions shot out, most of them being "Shot him!", followed by the sounds of pretty much every gun cocking. Kururugi said nothing,but his face was a smooth blank, not giving away any hint of fear.

Gino looked at him, an angry look on his face. "So you are Kururugi then? These boys aren't lying?"

Kururugi shook his head, a tiny smile on his face. Never would it be said that Kururugi was a liar.

"Fine then." He addressed the others. "We will let the people decide his fate. But for now, we'll tie him up over there. He won't return to his comrades any time soon."

Kururugi was then grabbed and taken to inside the cafe.

Charles heard a slight platter next to him. He looked down. Red. He looked up to the source and gasped.

"Look! There's someone up there!" he exclaimed.

They looked up to see Kallen climb over the barricade and when she was close tot he ground, her grip suddenly loosened and she fell. Rai saw this and he leaped forward, catching her in his arms. He balanced her out back onto her feet.

"Kallen! You're truly fearless, aren't you? But why have you come back? Was no one there?" he asked anxiously.

Kallen chuckled breathlessly. "Took the letter, got it to them. I don't think-" At that, her legs buckled and she pitched forward.

"Kallen?!

Rai held her steady and lowered her onto the ground, her head in his arms. Her hat had come off and her hair felt wet to his touch. But why? It hadn't rained-

Then he saw the stain on her coat. He tore it open, revealing her blood-stained blouse, the red looking like a flower.

"No..." he whispered horrified. He then yelled out, "Get help! Kallen's been shot! Hurry please!"

"Oh God, it's everywhere," he chocked, turning back to her.

Kallen smiled at him. Her hand, painted red, cupped the left side of his face, "Don't fret, Rai sir. I don't even feel the pain now. There's nothing in the world that can hurt me now, not when you're here by my side. You'll keep me safe and sound and close."

"But you'll live, Kallen! You'll live on and we'll fight together for our country's freedom! Oh God above, if words could save you, then I would never stop talking, even at the end of the world!" Rai lamented, his hand wiping away the stray hairs off Kallen's face.

"But they can't. So stay. Shelter me from the storm. Comfort me. Nothing can hurt me now." Kallen said.

Her eyes then looked to Heaven. She saw it; light grey clouds rolled in and the sky turned from light blue to true blue. And rain started to fall. But this rain wasn't cold or hit hard on her skin. It was pleasantly warm, and it simply fell on her face with soft _plips_ before rolling down her skin.

_What beautiful rain. Wherever it falls, I wouldn't be surprised if flowers grew right then and there..._

"You know, Rai: I think I loved you."

Kallen's suffering had come to an end at last. Tears fell down Rai's face faster as he held his dearest friend close him, his lips brushing her forehead tenderly, just as he did with Nunnally. Sobs chocked out from his throat. He didn't care if anyone else was watching. Hell, he wasn't even aware of them there.

Gino looked sadly at Rai, putting a hand on his shoulder sympathetically. "She was the first one of us to fall on our barricade."

"Her name was Kallen. Her life was cold and dark and cruel, but she kept living, unafraid of all in her path," Rai said in a low tone, as other students then gathered Kallen up and took her away to be buried.

"Kallen..." Naoto looked very sad.

Charles was already crying and Vivicar looked sad as he tried to comfort his only sibling.

"We won't let her death be in vain," Renya said determinedly.

"Everyone! There's a soldier coming up the barricade!" a student yelled.

The soldier had made it up. He wore the red and blue uniform of the guard, but it didn't fit him very well, evident that it hung loose on his body. His raven hair brushed the bottom of his neck and had amethyst eyes.

Rolo aimed his gun at him. "What brings you here?"

He raised his arms in the universal don't-shoot-me-sign. "I come here as a volunteer."

"Then explain why you're wearing that uniform!" Renya snapped.

"That was the only way they'd let me through." he replied matter-of-factly.

Gino frowned at him, before glancing in the direction Kururugi was tied up at. "We already had a traitor here who tried to stab us in the back..." he then handed a gun to the man. "If you try to betray us, you'll have hell to pay, I promise."

* * *

I'm a despicable human being. How could I write something like this?!

The way Eponine died in the book was that she shielded Marius from a bullet that went through her hand and though her back. She asked him to kiss her forehead after she died, saying that she would feel it even then. Marius did so, but out of pity for her rather than love.

Anyways, Garvoche did indeed expose Jarvet and when they asked him id that was so, he said "yes" with a smile. And yes, that line "Never would it be said that Javert was a liar", or something similar to that in the book.


	21. The First Attack

"Snipers are beginning to advance!" a sentry yelled below.

"There are about fifty troops behind them!" another called down.

They stood at the top of the barricade, looking down on the soldiers beneath them and taking their positions, each holding a gun in their hands. Their faces grim and determined, waiting for the word to start the fight. Lelouch held his gun tightly. He had next to no idea how to use it, but he was a quick enough learner. It couldn't be that hard, could it?

"FIRE!" Gino roared.

With that, the students began to fire down at the men, bringing down some on the very first wave. They then ducked down to avoid being shot as the soldiers retaliated with their fire. One of the students was hit by a stray bullet and they nearly fell off the barricade, if it weren't for Gino grabbing him. Another bullet barely missed the blond and he ducked down lower.

But he didn't notice another sniper aiming at him. Lelouch did and as Gino was glancing up to see the man, Lelouch immediately aimed his gun at them, pulled the trigger and the sniper fell to the ground. They continued to fire down until the soldiers retreated. A cheer went up into the air by the students as they climbed down to be greeted by the others who were stationed with medical supplies. The few women who joined them took care of the men and students who were injured.

"We did it, we've won the day!" Rolo exclaimed happily.

"Man, I wish I could see their faces! Fancy uniforms and fancy guns, but we kicked their asses!" Renya grinned.

"Don't gloat just yet," Gino said, but he was smiling too, "they'll definitely be back soon and attack."

He turned to Lelouch at this point, who looked tired and worn despite not having done as much as he could have.

"Thank you, really. If you hadn't shot that guy, I'd probably be dead."

"It's fine, really. no need for thanks," Lelouch said humbly, "but there is something that you could do for me."

"If it's in my power, then yes."

Lelouch glanced at Kururugi out of the corner of his eye before looking back at Gino, "Give me the spy Kururugi. i will take care of him."

Gino nodded his consent. "Do what you have to do. As for as I'm concerned, that man is yours." He then turned tot he others

"The soldiers might regroup. Take your positions and be ready for anything. The night is falling fast. This would be the perfect time for a counter attack."

Lelouch walked into the cafe. Kururugi was in the corner, his wrists bound behind him and secured to a chair. Surprise flickered in his eyes but otherwise, Kururugi looked unfazed. Lelouch closed he door behind him and locked it before turning back to Kururugi.

"We meet again."

"So we have," Kururugi said ruefully. He knew what was coming.

"Well, what are you waiting for? You can finally get me out of your life," Kururugi droned, a smile on his lips now. But it was everything a smile wasn't supposed to be. It wasn't happy in the least.

Lelouch then pulled out a small knife.

"How fitting you would use a blade."

* * *

_"Suzaku, must you go?" Euphie asked, her eyes filled with worry._

_Kururugi just put on his disguise and was going to the door. "If I don't, then no one will. I saw how afraid the others were. They don't want to die."_

_"And you do?!"_

_Kururugi then took her face into his hands, resting his forehead against hers. "What do you think?" he whispered._

_They stayed like that for a while, Kururugi holding her face in his hands and Euphie's hands grasping his own._

_"Please... please come back to me. I couldn't bear it if you died," Euphie murmured, tears beginning to fall from her eyes._

_"Don't worry," with that, his lips replaced his forehead on her own before he headed to the door._

_"I'll return without fail._

* * *

Suzaku's smile faltered at the memory but still stayed on his face.

_I'm sorry Euphie, but it seems I won't be coming home after all.  
_

"You talk too much."

With that, Lelouch cut off the ropes binding Kururugi and took him off the chair. Kururugi nearly fell forward from shock and because his legs were numb but Lelouch steadied him. "Your life is safe in my hands."

Kururugi stared at him, open shock on his face.

"Why...? I don't understand."

"Get out of here. There's a door on the side which you can use to escape."

"What kind of trick is this?"

"Clear out, before someone comes."

Kururugi glared down at the raven-haired man.

"Do you think this changes anything? You're still a thief, you're still scum."

Lelouch simply stared at him sadly. "You're wrong. I am a man, just as you are. You are free and there is nothing holding you back. No conditions, no bargains, no petitions. There is no reason why I should hate you, for you have done your duty and nothing more."

Kururugi stared at him in disbelief. He couldn't believe what he was hearing! This man was basically letting him free after all this time?!

"If I come out of this alive, you'll find me at fifty-five Rue Plumet. I have no doubt our paths will cross again. Now go!" with that, Lelouch waved him off. Kururugi looked back at him hesitantly, before running away.

_... take care, Lamperouge. I'm warning you. I am the one who will bring you to justice. I cannot have you die before then!_

Lelouch then fired his gun in the air before walking back to the others. They were crowded around, eating and drinking. Gino looked at Lelouch and the raven-haired man nodded. Muted applause broke out at this. Gino turned to Renya.

"Take watch. They won't attack until it's light out. Everybody stay awake. We need to be ready for the final fight."

They nodded at this. Lelouch heard a "Rai, come and rest" from the right and watched as the silver hired young man came down and sat by the barricade.

_It's him._

* * *

...


	22. The Night

The night sky was filled with stars that night. Some women brought a few tankards of wine out. Cups were passed around and filled the with the sweet alcohol.

"Drink with us, will you? For the days gone by," Renya said as he gulped down some of the drink.

Others followed suit, the older ones not drinking as much. Some proposed toasts, with the others lazily raising their cups.

"To the pretty girls who went to our beds."

"To the witty girls who went straight to our heads."

"Here's to them and you!"

"To the days gone by!"

Some of the others began to whisper among themselves. Were you afraid of death? Would anyone remember you if you fall? Are our lives just another lie?

They continued to drown themselves in the wine, allowing themselves to drown in the past. They went back to the days before, "the good ol' days" some called them. Unlikely friendships had formed that night as it drew on to the next day. They knew that this would probably be the place they die and they would relish in the time they had left.

Rai fiddled with his cup, his wine not even touched. The others began drowsing off but most were still awake.

"Why should I care about my life, now that Nunnally's gone? A life without her in it means nothing to me. Oh Nunnally," he looked up to the Heavens imploringly, "will you cry for me?" he whispered timidly. Lelouch watched him intently, while Renya simply snorted in disgust.

Minutes passed before everyone in the barricade had fallen asleep, except for one person. Lelouch stood over Rai. He had heard every word he said. He saw the fear and the sadness in him that was genuine.

He remembered when he first saw the boy. He was walking to the bench with a small package, presumably his lunch. He saw him and Nunnally sitting on the bench. His eyes had settled on Nunnally, longer than Lelouch liked. Ever since then, he would come and sit on the bench by him. Lelouch always sat so that Nunnally was sitting at the end and he right by her. The boy would take a seat by him but say nothing, more often than not sneaking glances at her.

He thought that Rai had evil intentions toward Nunnally. He didn't want him to use her like Shirley was used. But this boy was clearly different from Shirley's "husband". He knew now that should he be given the chance, Rai would care for Nunnally for eternity. Lelouch looked to the stars, to the One he knew would listen to him.

_God, will you hear my prayer? _

_You have always been there in my time of need and now I come to you, humble and contrite, to beg you to answer this prayer. This boy is young, afraid. Will you not bring him home, safe and sound and in one piece. Now that I see him, he would be like the son I might have known, should you have granted me one. I am old and I should have died long ago. Please, bring him peace and happiness, beyond this ordeal. _

_If I die, let me die! But please, I beg of you, let him live._

_ Bring him home._

* * *

The next day, early in the morning, the students and others awoke, most of them with head-splitting aches in their noggins. Gino had just climbed down from the barricade, his face grim.

"The people haven't stirred. We have been abandoned by those who are still held control by their fear."

A grievous hush fell over them. Despair filled their hearts.

_What would we do now?_

Gino's face became hard with grim determination. "The people have not heard, yet we shall not abandon them! But we cannot waste any more lives! Let those who have children to look after, as well as those who leave behind husbands or wives, go!"

With that, over half of them left. Some where probably lying just to escape, but there was nothing they could do about that. Vivicar and Charles were dragged away, both shouting, "Let me go!I want to fight!"

Gino turned to the remaining members. "Let us get ready for the final battle."

* * *

Vivicar and Charles were set down outside and the members returned to the barricade.

"We can't let it end like this! We have to get back in!" Vivicar said angrily.

Charles said nothing. Vivicar glanced at him. "What's wrong?"

"Brother, do we really want to do this? What if we get killed?" he asked timidly.

Vivicar snorted confidently, ruffling his younger sibling's hair.

"Don't worry! We'll be okay, I guarantee it! Those snipers won't even be able to touch us because we're little people! And you know what I said about little people, right?"

"We may be small, but we fight like twenty armies," a smile spread on the brunette's face.

"And we won't give up."

They nodded at each other and got to work sneaking back inside.

* * *

"Bring him home" is one of the most beautiful song I have ever heard. And the actor who played Valjean in the Les Mis I was in made it sound that much more beautiful. I can't wait for the DVD and CD to come out!

In the song "Drink with me", "pretty girls" and "witty girls" were switched around. I didn't think it made sense that witty girls were lured to a man or that pretty girls went for their heads, as it was put.


	23. The Second Attack

The previous excitement from yesterday had all but evaporated Now there was a grimness that hung in the air like smog. The remaining students held their guns to them, ready to shot at any time. Gino approached Naoto who was keeping watch over the ammo box. Vivicar and Charles were both hiding behind said box.

"What's our weapon status?"

"We have plenty of guns here, but not enough ammo."

Rai over heard that and he walked up to them. "I could go and get some off the street. There are plenty of dead soldiers out there and they're undoubtedly armed."

Lelouch overheard that and he clenched his fist subconsciously. He couldn't let him die.

Gino thankfully shook his head. "There's too much of a possibility that you could die!"

"That can be said for anyone who attempts this. If I won't, who will?"

"I would," Lelouch said, coming up to them. Rai looked very surprised to see him there.

"He's barely more than a boy. I have nothing left to be afraid of."

At that Vivicar revealed himself by standing up. This was his chance to really drive home an impression. Here was his chance to secure a foothold on his way to becoming top dog.

"You need somebody quicker-"

"I VOLUNTEER!"

In a burst of speed and adrenaline, Charles then leaped up from his hiding place and began to climb up the barricade. The three men's attention was now riveted on the brunette and Vivicar looked horrified.

"Charles come back right now!" Rolo shouted, making a grab for the boy but was too slow.

"Somebody get him down from there!" Renya yelled, trying to climb up after him but the small boy had already made it to the top and was climbing down.

"Charles!" Vivivcar nearly shrieked.

* * *

Charles kept his head down as he frantically dodged the shots coming at him. He ducked under a soldier's body and quickly searched him, coming up with a few bullets. A smile spread on his face as he pocketed them. He then went to the next body and got the bullets off of them. The pattern continued until his pockets were nearly ready to burst from the amount.

He then made his way back to the barricade, running and dodging still the bullets that whizzed about in the air. But then, a particularly skilled sniper took careful aim and-

Charles toppled onto the ground. He winced as he got back on his feet. When had he tripped? He was being super careful not to go on a route that would make him slow down. That's when he realized how much he was hurting. Then he saw it. On Charles's shoulder, a bright red stain was present and slowly spreading down the arm of his shirt.

_It's just like brother said._

Charles broke off into a mad run, blindly making his way until he reached the wood. He then forced himself to get a good grip on it before climbing up.

_"Even if we're little, we aren't easy pickings! We give a better fight than any of those big oafs!"_

The sniper inwardly smirked as they aimed their gun again. This time, the bullet lodged itself in Charles's leg. The boy shuddered from the pain but was nearly at the top of the barricade now.

_"We'll fight like twenty armies and we won't ever give up!"_

"He's back!" someone shouted.

Vivicar pushed his way to the front of the other side and looked up. Sure enough, there was Charles with one leg over the barricade.

"My brother, he's okay!" Vivicar whispered o himself, relief swelling within him.

Then, another shot rang out. Charles toppled from the top to the ground. Lelouch quickly caught the boy before he hit the ground and laid him down. Vivicar then ran right to his side, hugging his little brother. The younger boy was covered in blood; his sleeves, his trousers and his torso warm and sticky and wet and red with the stuff.

Deep violet met pale red and a happy smile spread on the boy's face as he looked at his older brother, the person he cared for more than anybody else in the world.

"You... you better run for cover... when the... pup...grows..."

...

...

"CHARLES!"

Vivicar's scream echoed through the barricade radiating grief and horror. The blonde hugged the brunette to him, burying his tear-stricken face in his red clothing.

"Nononononono! Charles... Charles!" he sobbed brokenly over his little brother's body.

* * *

I saw another high school les mis Gavroche death scene and it made the Garvoche death scene in our musical look, well, pathetic.


	24. The Final Battle

"You of the barricade, listen to this! The people of this city are sound asleep in their beds! You have no chance of winning! Why throw away your lives?" the soldier from the other side shouted over to them.

Vivicar and his brother's body had already been taken away and brought to safety to the home of a young woman named Magnone. Now, the only the ones left were the students and Lelouch. They held their gins in their hands in a death grip, knowing full the well what was to come.

"Let's make them bleed while we can." Renya said, grim-faced.

"We'll pay them through the nose," Rolo agreed.

"For the fallen." Naoto replied.

Gino held his gun and faced the sun (not directly of course). "Let others rise to take our place!" he shouted. "Let pothers continue to fight until the earth is free!"

Then, the shooting started. The fire was heavier than before. Clearly the soldiers were intent on annihilating the students one way or another. By chance alone, a bullet lodged into Rai's body, slamming him backwards. Gino and Rolo went to help him. He wasn't moving.

Gino eyes flashed with rage and he then climbed to the top of the barricade and boldly waved the red and black flag, taunting the fire. But then, an explosion slammed into the top of the barricade. The items holding it together toppled down, along with Gino's bloodied and burned corpse.

Now with virtually no protection, the remaining students could only fire and duck behind the debris of the barricade. One by one they fell.

Rolo was taken out by a single shot to the head, right through his left eye.

Renya tried to block an oncoming bullet, but it went through his arm and didn't even slow down it's path.

Naoto tried to run froward to to stab the soldier with his bayonet, the only weapon he had left; a shower of lead to the torso and everywhere else on his body halted his progress.

The revolution was over before it began. The red and black flag had now become completely red. The barricade was in ruin. The students bodies littered the pavement. They had all been killed.

* * *

Lelouch looked up. After Rai had fallen, he immediately grabbed the boy and slammed him and himself down prostate on the cement to avoid any gunfire. There they laid for hours until it was nighttime. He then loaded the young man onto his back, got to the beginning of the sewers and with his free hand, opened the grate and walked into the tunnel.

* * *

Kururugi had been searching the barricade for Lelouch but had found no sign of him. He clenched his fist tightly. Could it be that he was dead?

_No! I was supposed to turn him in! He cannot be dead!_

His body wasn't among the students. He began walking around, hoping to see some sign of the man. Kururugi then noticed the shattered remains of metal on the ground near the beginning of the sewers.

_ No prizes for guessing who broke the grate. _

He then marched into the tunnel, intent on finally capturing Lelouch Lamperouge.

* * *

Thenardiers had two other unnamed sons that they left in the care of a woman named Magnone, but the boys never made it to her. In the book, Gavroche took care of them for a brief time, but none of them knew that they were brothers.

I give internet cookies to whoever saw the symbolism in the students deaths.

Well, this was depressing. Luckily, it can only get worse!


	25. The Sewers

Lelouch gritted is teeth. Rai was becoming heavier by the minute and he was becoming more and more exhausted. He then collapsed onto his knees, then to his side. In another minute, Lelouch had fallen unconscious, still clinging onto Rai.

* * *

If he still believed in Santa Claus, Diethard would have believed it to be Christmas. He went over to the bodies, plucking up money, valuable trinkets and other baubles he could pawn off some stupid sap.

_What's the use of them just rotting in their pockets? That's the only true crime here! and someone must clean up the mess. and that person is me. The bodies are aplenty, and the law is upside down. It's up to me to collect the odds and ends of this little game. It's just a little service to the community._

Yes, that's what Diethard thought as he approached another body. He searched the pockets until he found a pale golden ring with no jewels or symbols engraved in it. Diethard pocketed it along with the other valuables. He then went to the other body and was about to search it when it began to stir. The figure then raised it's head, their eyes blinking rapidly.

"Lelouch!" he exclaimed, nearly falling backwards. Then, he heard footsteps echo faintly from the other end of the sewer. He immediately made his exit, leaving Lelouch and Rai semi-alone. Lelouch then shuffled onto his feet, Rai now over his shoulder, since his back was screaming with protest.

He finally made it through the sewers and collapsed onto one knee, panting from exhaustion. Rai slipped off his shoulder and fell by his side. Behind him, well-paced, deliberate steps echoed in the night air. Lelouch didn't even need to see who it was. He already knew.

* * *

Yeah, I was surprised it ended there as well.

This is one of the darker songs in the musical that showed the side of the Thenardiers that can only be seen in the book, as the musical Thenardiers were made as comic-relief bad guys. It was also the only song Thenardier sung without Madame Thenardier, showing his darker self.

The Thenardier from the other high school Les Mis looked really creepy and really disgusting and for some reason after he found Valjean and said his name, he began cackling before leaving. Also, they really dragged out Valjean dragging Marius. I think he might have done a few laps around the area and each time he was carrying Marius a different way; bridal, dummy, dog, piggy-back, you name it.


	26. Javert's Suicide

"It's you Kururugi, yes?"

Kururugi said nothing as he stood mere yards away from Lelouch. This was it. There was nothing to be done now but arrest him. Finally, after all this time, he would bring Lelouch Lamperouge back where he belonged: a cold, dark cell.

Lelouch smiled lightly. "I knew you would be coming shortly. Truly you are the law's most prominent officer." Kururugi remembered the last time he had said something like that. He didn't even call him "dog" now.

"Kururugi." the pleading is in his tone. The brunette scowled. What now?

"This young man right here. His only crime was that of ignorance. He's been shot and he needs a doctor's care immediately. Please, just give me another hour and I promise I'm yours."

He snapped. "No more excuses, no more stalling! I will not be swayed again! You said it yourself at the barricade, I owe you nothing, so what's stopping me from turning you in?"

"Please."

"Your talk of mercy is becoming very old."

At that, Lelouch lost his temper. His yes flared with anger and his face became almost contorted. Kururugi forced himself not to flinch. He had never seen this man angry Annoyed yes, defiant plenty of times, irritated too, but never angry. It was frightening. Not that Kururugi would ever admit it.

"Look down, Kururugi! He is literally standing in his grave! Would you condemn this young man to death when he has done no wrong?! Damn it all, I'm begging you, allow me to help him!" he shouted.

Kururugi's face was shadowed, his eyes hidden. Lelouch tensed himself for a moment before Kururugi pointed to the road.

"Take him Lamperouge, before I change my mind. I will be waiting," he looked Lelouch straight in the eye, "number 0."

Lelouch frowned at the former title before throwing Rai over his other shoulder and hurrying down the road.

* * *

He paced about that stretch of land.

Back and forth.

Back and forth.

Back and forth.

Back and Forth.

_Who was he, that devil in disguise?! He had me in his grasp, but he chose to let me go? He could have gotten me out of his life for good; vengeance was hid but he gave me my life! Damn him.. damn him! How can I live in the debt of a thief?! I cannot yield; I am the Law and the Law will not be mocked! I'll spit his pity right back in his face! There is nothing we share; it is either Lelouch Lamperouge or Suzaku Kururugi._

Kururugi's legs began to take him away from the spot and he walked all over the street until he was near the city's bridge. It went over to the other side over a freezing frowned, looking down at his hand listlessly.

_How can I allow Lamperouge to hold dominion over me? I've hunted him all of this time, but when he had the opportunity to finally end it, he gave me my life, my freedom._ He punched a nearby wall, ignoring the blood that started to immediately seep from the scrapes.

_I should have died then and there! It was his right to take revenge, as well as my right to bear it! Instead I'm living, but it might as well be hell!_

Kururugi's thoughts swirled in his head like the water in the river. and a disturbing thought entered in the midst. Could... could Lamperouge be believed? Shall his sins be forgiven? Shall his crimes be reprieved?

Kururugi shivered. It wasn't that cold out, but that wasn't why he was shaking. He was doubting. He never doubted. His heart should be stone, but it trembled now with doubt.

Not since all those years ago, when his idealism was trampled on by life's cruel reality.

But if that were true-!

Had... had he been wrong all this time as well? If that were true, then how many people like Lamperouge had he taken down? How many good people had he condemned?

The world he knew was now completely foreign to him.

Was Lamperouge from Heaven or hell? And was he even aware of the blow that he had dealt to him, Kururugi, with his mercy? With those words, he had dealt him killing blow after killing blow to him.

He looked down at the water rushing past below the bridge. It was pitch black with nothing showing below it.

_I am reaching but I fall. The stars cannot guide me, even now. I... I must escape, from the world of Lelouch Lamperouge. There's nowhere I can turn, no way to go on!_

* * *

The next day, a hubbub arose from the previous days of the June Revolution, as it was so colorfully dubbed. A group of women were doing laundry as they talked of it.

"Did you see them going off to fight?"

"They were only children behind the barricade. They didn't last even to morning."

"They were only school-boys, most never even held a gun before. Yet, they fought for a new world that they thought would come up like the sun."

"Where's that new world now, huh? What has the fighting accomplished, huh?"

The world continued to turn. Minutes into hours. Hours into days. Then the days into years.

You go around and around, dancing in a circle of blood and hate and tears and sweat and words and you come back to the very beginning each time.

_Nothing ever changes. Nothing ever can._

* * *

This I thought of of Javert. It never made sense to me that he would kill himself just because he was conflicted about Valjean sparring him. So I thought: Was it because he thought he was wrong? That his ideals all this time were flawed? That there were plenty of other people like Valjean that he condemned?

So basically, he's having a crisis of faith.

It is an unfortunate truth about humans. We're so warped, we go around in that circle of blood. We never learn from our mistakes, we never move forward. We kill each other, hurt each other and for what? Humans, as a species, are truly ugly.

And yet, we're beautiful too. We live, we love, we care. We make friends, we support one another in times of need. We can grow, we can think, we can form our own character and philosophies. We can experience. We can know.

Beautiful, ugly, blessed, damned.

_We are human._


	27. The Cafe Song

The grief was unspeakable.

Rai looked around the empty cafe. Empty tables. Empty chairs. No one was there. No one. It was enough to make him cry, even now after it was six months ago. He had been brought to his home and awoke to a doctor and Nunnally by his side. She had held his hand ever since he was brought there, the doctor told him.

He remembered it so clearly, even now. His friends, sitting at these very tables and chairs, laughing, joking and planning to create a new world for everyone to be able to be , they talked of the revolution, lighting the flame that would become the barricade.

They had sung about tomorrow, and tomorrow never came.

Somehow, here in this little cafe, they could see a world reborn and they went forward, their voices ringing and their spirits higher than the clouds in the sky. Even now, he could hear them, see them.

He remembered Gino's loud clear voice, barely masking his excitement, Rolo's almost glum cheerfulness, Renya's forever smart-Alec expression and Naoto being the perpetual peace-keeper. He remembered Kallen as well. His dear, dear friend, who he had spent so much time with. Her quirky smirk, her matter-of-fact tone and her general Kallen-ness...

He sat down in one of the empty chairs and clutched his head in his hands.

"Forgive me. Please forgive me for living while you are all dead." he whispered, tears beginning to cloud his vision.

Their faces were all he could see, hovering around him like ghosts.

"Please, don't ask what your sacrifices were for."

Because all the sacrifice he could see were empty chairs and empty tables, where his friends would sing no more.

* * *

...


	28. Marius and Cosette

The bell on the door made a jingle and closed a second later. Soft footsteps echoed through the cafe. Rai didn't even bother to look up when he heard her voice.

"There you are. I was worried about where you ran off to."

Nunnally said gently. Rai didn't even respond. He couldn't bring himself to. She then went up to him and began to gently comb through his silver hair with her thin fingers, her other hand holding him to her in a hug.

"Every day, you're getting better. You walk with a stronger step and a longer step. The worst is over, I know it is."

Rai molded himself further into her embrace, almost smiling at how warm she was.

"And... and every day, I wonder what led me to go there, to the barricade..."

Nunnally almost frowned at this and held him to her tighter. "Don't think about it, please Rai. We... we have many years ahead of us. And I won't go away. And we can be to-together every single day. Remember what we said in the garden?" her face still burned at the memory of that night.

Lelouch looked at the scene, a sadness was spreading through him. This was it. He knew that Nunnally was never his truly. And yet, it was satisfying, seeing her like this.

_She may be young, but she is true, and she knows. _

_Now, she is free._

"You've no idea how long I've waited for this. For us to finally be together."

"I could probably guess."

"Oh, who cares? What's important is here and now."

"Yes. I'll be here, by your side at any call, at your feet."

"Oh!"

Nunnally turned away, her face pink. She still wasn't used to having Rai suddenly say something like that.

_Just let it be, just let it be._

"You know, I keep wondering if this a dream and when I'll wake up."

"Don't you worry," at that, he kissed the backs of her hands gently,"even if this was a dream, I'd do whatever it takes to keep us asleep."

"Oh Rai..."

* * *

"Sir, I can't thank you enough, I really can't!" Rai said to Lelouch for what seemed the umpteenth time.

"Evidently." Lelouch muttered to himself, but couldn't keep the smile off his face. The silver-haired youth's enthusiasm was contagious.

"I mean, how can I possible repay you for allowing to court Nunnally? Oh, I know! You can come live with us, in our home! We'll both prove our love to you every single day and you'll be as great a father to me as you are to Nunnally!"

Lelouch's smile dropped off at this.

_If only I could._

"Please, not another word. I need to tell you something of the utmost importance," Lelouch said in a serious tone.

Rai blinked before his expression changed to concern.

"There was once a man by the name of Lelouch Lamperouge. He stole a loaf of bread to feed his starving sister. He was captured and sent to the galleys. He would have served only five years, but he kept attempting to escape, each failed attempt adding more and more years until by the time he was set free, he had spent nineteen years there."

"But he then broke parole and lived the next many years in a lie. How... how could he tell Nunnally this?" Rai's soft gasp echoed through the room.

"It would break her heart, yet it's for her sake that he lied. If he is caught, she would be disgraced. But he couldn't bear to leave her because he loved her too much, more than anyone in his life. But now, she has found the person who will love her and protect her in his place. So there is no need for Lelouch Lamperouge to stay. He must leave and never look back."

"Who am I? Who am I?"

"You're Lelouch Lamperouge."

Silence then shifted into the room for many minutes. Finally, Rai spoke in a soft but steady voice, as if he was thinking as he was speaking.

"I admit, that really surprised me. I never thought that that would be the story of your past. But, but you can't leave. Even if she has me, your departure would hurt Nunnally's heart. And even if I told her that you had to leave, it wouldn't matter. Either she won't believe it or she won't care."

Lelouch then grasped him by the shoulders firmly, amethyst into blue.

"Then it's up to you to make her believe it. It's up to you to make her believe that my heart was too full for good-byes, that I simply couldn't stay. Please Rai, Nunnally can never know."

Rai frowned deeply but then answered, "I give my word."

"You will tell her then why I must go, nothing else," Lelouch then walked to the door and opened it but before he left, he heard Rai say in a very cold voice, "For her sake, it must be so."

* * *

Okay. I think this was good.

Anyways, it made me so angry how little faith Nunnally had in Lelouch in the final part of R2. He's her brother the one who took care of her all, these years, who chose to ignite an entire rebellion for her sake, damn it all! Gr...

Well, enough of that. I saw the Hobbit and I can't wait for the next two movies.


	29. The Wedding

He couldn't believe it. Rai simply couldn't bring himself to believe that it had finally happened. He and Nunnally were husband and wife. They had just married today and right now, they were at the after wedding party.

The guests were all enjoying themselves, dancing, drinking, eating or just being social. He was right by Nunnally's side. He was dashing black and she was in soft white. He had never felt so happy in his life. Nothing could possibly ruin this moment now. No-

"Announcing the arrival of the Baron and Baroness de Thenard!" Rai glanced up for a moment, seeing Diethard and Kaguya enter.

_...shit._

"Rai, is there something wrong?" Nunnally asked, noticing how her husband's mood suddenly dropped.

"Just wait here for a moment, please? Someone I know just showed up," Rai replied softly.

Nunnally nodded,smiling lightly. Rai returned it and went forward, his face hardening once he was turned away from her. He crossed the room, doing his best not to bump into too many people until he arrived a few feet away from the two. Diethard was currently and discretely loading silver wear into his pockets while Kaguya was lookout.

"What are you doing here? You weren't invited for reason."

Kaguya and Diethard turned to face him, with Kaguya muttering, "Told you he would know," before speaking aloud, "Right then, tell him what you know."

Diethard then spoke, "There are two reasons we're here: one is that an opportunity to get five hundred francs is not one to be missed-"

"What in God's name are you babbling about?!"

"Because you need to hear what I have to say." Diethard suddenly became serious, but Rai didn't buy it.

"The man called Lelouch Lamperouge was in the sewers on the night the barricade fell. He had a corpse on his back. I know it because I saw it. I even found this nice souvenir," with that, he held up the ring he found.

Rai's mouth gaped open.

"Hm?"

"That ring... that was my ring! The one I was going to give Nunnally!" Rai grabbed it out of his hands, staring at it in wonder.

_That means Lelouch was the one who saved me!_

"I'll be taking my reward now," Diethard said, holding out an extended palm.

Rai turned to him, a smile plastered on his face. "Why of course."

POW!

"And here's your money."

With that, Rai tossed the francs on Diethard as Kaguya went to his side worriedly.

"God forgive you both, dirty cons you are. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to be with my wife."

With that, Rai left them both. Diethard tried to get up and as he did, the silverware and the platter fell out of his coat, clanging on the floor. The music stopped momentarily, the people seeing what made the noise. Diethard then bounced up and loudly declared, "Well, are we going to enjoy ourselves?"

With that, the music resumed.

_We may no longer be masters of the house, but being beggars at the feast isn't so bad. We can see the high crust, we can get a few francs on the side and we're still alive, even after the barricade. It really isn't so bad. _

Diethard thought as he twirled Kaguya into the on-going waltz.

* * *

Happy X-mas eve-eve!


	30. Epilogue

The quail pen scribbled slowly and almost listlessly against the parchment. Lelouch sat in a shabby wooden chair and the paper lair on a shabby wooden table. The only light in the room came from a single candle in a beautiful silver candlestick holder. Lelouch struggled to keep his eyes open as he continued to write.

_Hear my prayer, God Almighty. Soon, I will be in thy care. Will you not... take me home?_

A young woman with orange hair flowing to her waist with green eyes dressed in a white dress leaned against the wall watching Lelouch, smiling.

"I bless your name. Truly."

Lelouch smiled back. "I'm ready to leave at any time."

"You may lay down your burden."

"At last."

"You've raised my child with all the love she could ever hope to have, even from two parents."

"Why wouldn't I? She is my life."

"Soon, you'll be with God."

"PAPA!"

The door slammed open then, nearly causing Lelouch to knock over the ink bottle by his elbow. Nunnally and Rai ran into the room, the Mother Abbess and another sister were just outside the doorway. The two children ran to their father's side, slowing down just in time before they slammed into him.

"I don't understand, papa. Rai told me you had gone away. You're all right, aren't you?"

"You... you've forgiven me then, Nunnally? Thank God... thank God I've lived to hear that, that I've lived to see this day."

"Why are you apologizing for? The only one here who should be apologizing is me! I was thoughtless and thankless, when it's because of you that I'm alive. And I would gladly lay my life at you feet!"

Rai turned to Nunnally, beaming.

"Nunnally, this man is nothing less than a saint! When I was hit, he bore me from the barricade through the sewers on his back, and brought me home to you!"

Lelouch's smile became fainter, his eyes became faded as his eyelids drooped. "Everything has been properly resolved. Now, I can die in peace."

"NO!"

Nunnally then grasped Lelouch's hands in hers, nearly flinching at how cold the skin was.

"You're going to live, papa! It's too soon to say good-bye!" she sobbed, tears trickling down her eyes. Rai went to Lelouch's other side, embracing him and Nunnally, his eyes closed in sadness.

"Yes... tell me to _'live'_, and I'll obey to the best of my ability," he weakly gestured to the paper on the table, "On this paper is my last confession. Read it... read it after I have gone to sleep. It's the account of all the people who have loved you. Your mother... she gave her life to you, then you to me, to love... to care for... to protect... to love..."

At that moment, Lelouch felt his strength return to him. Except that he never had this much strength before. He felt like he could do anything, but he didn't want to. He sat up and rose from his chair. Shirley went to his side and removed the blanket from his shoulders

"Come to me, where chains will never bind you. Your grief is, at last behind you for good. Lord in Heaven, look down in mercy."

"Forgive me all my trespasses and take me to your glory."

Another entered by Lelouch's side. It was Kallen, only all manner of ill emotion was wiped from her face. She went to Lelouch's right side while Shirley was to his left.

"Take my hand and lead me to salvation. Take my love, for it is ever-lasting. And remember, the truth that once was spoken-"

_To love another person is to see the face of God._

* * *

_..._

_Do you hear the people sing, lost in the valley of the night?_

_It is the music of a people who are climbing to the light_

_For the wretched of the earth, there is a flame that never dies_

_Even the darkest night will end and the sun will rise_

_They will live again in freedom in the garden of the Lord_

_They will walk behind the plowshare_

_They will put away the sword_

_The chain will be broken and all men will have their reward_

_Will you join in our crusade?_

_Who will be strong and stand with me?_

_Somewhere beyond the barricade_

_Is there a world you long to see?_

_Do you hear the people sing?_

_Say, do you hear the distant drums?_

_It is the future that they bring_

_When Tomorrow comes_

_Will you join in our crusade?_

_Who will be strong and stand with me?_

_Somewhere beyond the barricade_

_Is there a world you long to see?_

_Do you hear the people sing?_

_Say, do you hear the distant drums?_

_It is the future that they bring_

_When Tomorrow comes_

_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh-Ahhhhhhhhhhh-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-_

_..._

_..._

_Tomorrow comes._

* * *

Near the center of the city, is a cemetery. In the cemetery, there is a path. When you go off the path for a few yards, you will find a tree. It is over-looked and those who walk on the path don't even notice it. The grass that grows there is almost never trimmed. The rain sloshes through the branches, the sun shines down hard, the snow is merciless.

Yet, through all that time and wrath of Mother Nature, it endures it all. It gets dirtied by mud from rain, cracks appear from the ice that freezes over it, and sometimes animals leave their treasures on it.

But it's still there. A single, simple gravestone with no name on it. "Why no name," you ask?

There's no need for one.

* * *

I FINISHED! WHOOOOOO! WHOOOOOOOO! WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOO!

Even as I wrote this, the scene brought tears to my eyes. Even when I was waiting backstage for our cue to start singing, tears would tall down without my consent.

The last part was more or less copied from the book. They buried Valjean there. Just a simple marker with no name, sheltered from anyone's eyes and object to Mother Nature. It's almost sad, but it's immediately over-shadowed by the realization of, "It's what he would have wanted," and "This is what makes the most and best sense". It's basically the epilogue of "Epilogue".

Also, I'll make a pole in the future for other storied like this. Eventually.

This story is beautiful in so many ways. It is the story of redemption through God, of despicable actions, of selfless deeds, of determination, of bravery in the face of life, of family, of drama, of love, and the simple interaction of humans intercepting and creating a well-blended tale.

One last note- Merry Christmas to all; and to all, a good night for years and years to come.


End file.
